


Let's just live

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: It's never over; is it? [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clover being a good-ish mentor, Coping, District 2 (Hunger Games), F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, POV First Person, Polyamorous relationship in the background, References to RWBY, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians, Usually the word count is less than 1000 but that's okay, Victor/mentor bonding, Victors as a Family (Hunger Games), Victory Tour (Hunger Games), Worldbuilding, ahhh that's my weakness, rwby references in titles and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 33,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: After every hunger games, comes a victory tour, that's just how Panem works. The 175th games were a bit different, yet they still follow the same pattern as they should.Clover Tate might be suspicious of his partners, but for now, he has a victor to care for, and he'll be there for every miserable step of the way. As the 176th hunger games slowly draw near.*this is a sequel to Cliques, just saying. Spoilers from chapter one.*
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters
Series: It's never over; is it? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986949
Comments: 77
Kudos: 2





	1. The train stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darth_nell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_nell/gifts), [Jane_Eyre_41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Eyre_41/gifts).



> Title is from a RWBY song and I've been dying to use it. Even if it means choosing my victor for good. 
> 
> Darth_nell and Jane_Eyre_41. I feel like you two are gonna love it. 
> 
> Two POV's, Clover's, and for the first time: Coco's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover helps Coco off the train back home

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

The train halts to a stop with an incredibly loud screech, hard enough that I can almost see sparks fly when we finally enter the district 2 train station, the exact station we all left just two and a half weeks ago. 

I find Coco sitting on one of the leather seats, fidgeting with the hem of the blue dress she wore, the transparent layer on top of it was decorated with silver snowflakes, that seemed to clash with the firey orange of Coco's dwindled hair- that Regalia did her best to make luminous. 

The hair was a result of the nerve damaging poisonous fog- nicknamed the quell hazzard by some- I still can't get the image of Coco and Reyna falling into the pool of fog that surrounded the cornucopia, the paralysing fear and anxiety I felt when Capitol doctors were lowered down to see which of the two girls was hanging -barely- onto life. 

It seemed like Coco hadn't forgotten either, because she looked like she was about to vomit. I rush to sit by her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" she deadpans. 

"Well... we're about to step out, and unless you want Vera to burst a vain, I suppose you gotta put on the confident mask" 

Coco sighs. "I.. don't know how well people are gonna take my victory here. some might had their own victor in mind" 

She was right. The 175th hunger games were not ordinary: instead of sending two regular tributes; District Two was randomly selected to send twenty four; Twenty three of the graduates class were somewhere on this train, in simple wooden coffins.

Two of them belonged to Lexa and Natalie. 

I force myself to shake my own grief, that hung above me like a strom cloud, to pat Coco's shoulder: "whoever they are, they know they can't do a thing about it: you won, there's nothing that can be done to change that. Now give me your proudest smirk" 

In a second, Coco's face went from gloomy and pressed to shining and relaxed. Her lips, previously pressed into a thin line, curled into the smirk I saw at her interview, where she made fun of fellow tributes and other snarky jokes. 

Never have I seen such a believable fake smile before, not even on my own face: Holden once said the audience could read me like A book. Yet Coco was a natural born actress, She integrated her elbows in mine. "Shall we go face the people?" Even her voice didn't have a hint of the monotony I heard earlier. 

I exhaled slowly and let her lead the way. 

We were met with tremendous applause from the bystanders, kids and early teens excited to meet the newest addition to the village; even when they knew the victor would come from Two. 

Coco waved to everyone who asked her to, and I glared at all the grumpy bystanders who probably came to taunt Coco, resentful of her victory.

But after a while, I led her after Talia and the older victors to the shared van, that drove out of Main Area and closer to the mountains, to the familiar old prison we call our home. 

Maritza and Antoinette- simply nicknamed Toni- the only two victors that didn't went to mentor in the Capitol, were waiting for us by the gates. 

"How was the trip, Mel?" Maritza asks her old mentor. "Oh, it was lovely; I think" chuckled Melanie Hicks. "I don't remember much of it, but the scenery was nice, familiar" 

I remember, the arena was A miniature version of Teo, the bits that the gamemakers thought would be essential for entertainment. On our way here, Coco looked at Main Area, at the training centre towering over everything else in the town, at the Nut's dome visible even from afar. By the way she looked at them; with darting eyes and white knuckles. I could tell the arena was all she thought about.

I need to re-introduce our home to her, remind her that this was her home- the real home, not some twisted version made by computer. In this _real_ Version, no one will be out to get her every day, I need to remind her she would be safe here. 

Toni opened the metal gate wide open. "Welcome home; you guys" 


	2. Forever fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe get used to RWBY songs being used as Titles, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall seemed to last forever, and so did the funeral tour.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"..and with this final blessing, we part from you, Cameron Allen, may your soul rest comfortably under white marble" the funeral director raises his hands to the orange sky.

The sunset paints the sky in a beautiful shade of orange, and I don't think I'll ever tire of it. 

Mainly because focusing all my willpower on the setting sun gives me an excuse for why my eyes are so teary. 

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" 

I know the few people who knew Cameron look to me, I can feel their eyes drilling into my back, even when I couldn't see them.

I'm not great when it comes to speeches. I was always the sarcastic one, who doesn't always know when to tone it down, but there are cameras involved, and no way would I joke at the funeral of the only girl I've loved so far. 

I take a breath and clear my throat: "I didn't know Cameron like most of you did. Only for a short while, and it was wonderful, the time we shared. I wish I could meet you in a different way" I can't say any more, my voice started breaking on that last bit, and if I'll keep talking, i might actually start crying.

Clover steps forward and takes my hand, he pulls me towards him, and I'm trying to to look at Cameron's open casket. At the way her black hair frames her face, forever unmoving, or about her closed green eyes, that will never open again. 

Oh shit, If I start looking again it's not gonna end well, I clutch Clover's hand tightly as the funeral director closes the ceremony for good. The coffin is lowered, the dirt covers it all. 

Now This is the part where I'm supposed to go to Cameron's parents and shake their hands, and I don't think I'm ready. 

'It's okay" Clover whispers in ny ear. "You can do this"

Can I? I don't think so. My knees shake when I walk towards the grieving parents and little brother. All the tributes of this year's games are buried in a different patch of land than the regular tributes, I skip over Luke's headstone- not a funeral I like to remember, and It was only a week ago- and meet up with them. 

"Mr and Mrs Allen?" I offer a hesitant hand. "I wanted you to know I meant what I said. Cameron meant so much to me"

"We've seen it" Cameron's mom wipes her eye with the back of her hand. "You could've ended that other girl, she was on the floor. But you took a moment to say goodbye to our Cameron"

"And then you almost died for it" adds Camerons little brother. 

"Carlos!" Scolds Mrs Allen. "I believe he meant how we saw this as you; almost dying for Cameron" 

"She saved me from the feast" I admit. "Without her, Reyna would've killed me earlier- slowly and painfully no doubt"

Marcella's funeral was awful, so many family members and family friends, all of them glaring daggers at me..

I have no doubt Reyna's funeral is gonna be even worse. 

I offer my condolences to the Allen family once again, take another final look at Cameron's headstone. 

I have a feeling it's not gonna be the last time I visit. 

"Are you okay dear? Why are you crying?" Melanie Hicks holds me by my shoulders, she was Cameron's mentor, and if I didn't know she had alzheimers, I wouldn't have bother answering.

"Cameron died, in the games, I loved her" 

"Losing your first love is never something you forget, dear" said Melanie, her dark eyes serious and for once; I believe she's clear minded enough. She knows what she's taking about. 

"I guess you're right" I give her a sad smile. Not much further, Clover waves to me, waiting to take me and Melanie back to the village. "Let's go back" I offer her an arm and she takes it; the setting sun making her gray hair look silver. 

There are so many stories this old woman- who won at a pretty old age- can tell me, maybe one day I should ask her, and soon. 


	3. The stage is always set, a place I can't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover helps Coco through a nightmare

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd games**

The bangs outside my door sound like gunshots at first. 

I jump up out of the bed with the knife I always carry- even though in the village, everyone are friends here and I have no use for it: I still carry it for good measure. 

I finally reach the door from my room on the second floor: when I open it, I find a redheaded girl, just about twelve. For a second, I thought I was drowning in my own memory, that a younger Coco appeared at my door- before I remember Coco's younger sister Scarlett spends every weekend here off the centre here. 

She was the only relative Coco allowed in the house: in my years of knowing her, there was never talk about her Parents. Natalie and Lexa did voice their sadness on leaving their parents a lot, but Coco never did. 

Since it's something we have in common, I never bothered her about it.

But now, Scarlett was standing at my door, in her pajamas on a cold September night. "Scarlett, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"It's Coco" she tags at my sleeve. "She's screaming in her sleep again and I didn't know what else to do" there's a slight panic in her voice; but disregarding that, she was pretty calm, like her sister was on certain emergencies.

It's the centere's effect; if you ask me. 

I hurriedly follow Scarlett into her and Coco's shared house. Scarlett shows me the way to Coco's room, but before we even reach it, I can already hear her: 

"No, no! LEXA!" With one last raspy yell, Coco jolts awake, grabbing the thin blanket with white knuckled hands. I push past Scarlett: "hey, Hey. I'm here, I'm _here"_ I sit on her bed edge and take her hand, squeezing it like I did back when she was comatose for a week or so after the games. It seemed to calm her down back then, maybe it can help now.

Now Coco was panting heavily, staring at my hand in hers like it was ailen to her. Her eyelids huge, her skin so pale and her hand tightening the grip on mine. "Clover" she chokes. "That's right Angel, it's me" 

_Angel, singular_. I swallow down the bitterness that surfaces, focusing all my energy on Coco. 

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up" her voice waivers. "Scarlett, go get tea from downstairs, will you?" I ask. Coco's sister only nods once and disappears in the hallway. 

"Nonsense, that's my job to be there for you. Are they getting worse?" 

"They are" Coco reaches for the nightstand, to the bottle of white pills I recognize too well. I snatch it away from her. "No, Coco, these are _posion_ " 

She furrows her brows. "Capitol doctors gave me that, they know what they're doing" 

"They might help you sleep, but slowly, you get addicted to these if you're not careful. You're slipping down a path I'm terrified to even think about it" I shake the damned bottle with every word I spit. 

"What can I do then? How did _you_ work out these nightmares? Avoid going back there.." Coco pulls the blanket up to her chin. 

I move my fingers through my hair, deep enough to reach my scalp, and sigh: "who says I worked things out?" 

Coco's face fall. "So.. there isn't any way to help out with the nightmares?" 

"Holden told me the nightmares are never gonna stop, but that's a part of being a victor now. Some people use excessive methods to help them overcome that. But he claims us Twos should pay them no mind, and in the morning, we need to talk to the other victors about them. They fade with time" 

"Do you really believe that?" Asks Coco. "That they can fade with time?" 

"Mine haven't" I reply gravely. "But then again, I'm also pretty new to the victor business. Maybe.. maybe we should both ask Holden, or better yet. One of the older ones. In the meantime, you can help by talking about your nightmare. What did you see?" 

Coco exhales slowly. "I saw Lexa's death again.. how she hit Marcella, how I was powerless to stop Reyna from stabbing her in the chest.." 

"But you weren't powerless. In the end, you stopped her, you could even say you avenged her" Scarlett calls from the entrance, holding two cups of tea. 

Coco's cheeks regain some color as she thought about it. "You're right"

Scarlett joined me by the edge of the bed, handing out the mug to her sister with careful hands. Coco's thankful look made me feel a bit more relieved, at least she lives with someone who cares for her, Not completely alone. That's the best comfort a victor can have.

How I wish that was the case for me. What I wouldn't give in order to see Spencer and Fria in person, instead of in carefully written letters. 

I wrap my hand around Coco's shoulder; she's so cold to the touch, yet she seems to melt into my embrace. Scarlett curls up on Coco's other side of the bed. "It helps to be surrounded by people you trust, too"

"Yeah, I can feel it" Coco whispers quietly, her hazel eyes close and open and then close again, her breath becomes steadier, and I can feel her easying into sleep. 


	4. Two steps forward; two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco trains with Talia, who gives her a piece of advice.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

I trace my finger across the non sharp edge of the sword, I haven't touched one in almost three months, but according to Clover; who quotes Holden: "victory doesn't mean the end of training" 

I do admit; my body missed the adrenaline rush that came with sparring. 

"Okay" Talia swings her own thin blade, Testing it. "Ready to get back out there?" 

"I think so" I exhale, and grip the sword with both hands, the hilt is cold to the touch. We circle eachother for a few seconds in starting position, I barely manage to flinch when Talia already lunged forwards. 

I barely have time to react. In an instinct, I retreat back, raising my sword to block hers inches from my face. We lock our swords and I steady my feet trying to push her back. 

The sensation is familiar enough; my body immediately reacts to it, too fast for my mind to catch up with, I duck bellow one of Talia's swings that I couldn't parry, jumping back to my feet immediately. "Good to see you're not rusty" Talia smirked. 

I don't answer, instead I push my sword harder against hers, when I look up, I see Reyna's dark eyes, a wicked spark in them. I spring into action with newfound agression, cutting her off at the hilt with a little more force than necessary, almost cutting off her palm.

Only when I pant heavily with my sword pointed at her throat, i remember this isn't Reyna I'm fighting, but her former mentor.

I drop the sword immediately. "Shit! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" 

Talia clutches her palm, shaking it. A little cut drips blood from her index finger and thumb. "No big deal, I handled worse" she walks over to rhe back of the small improvised training room that existed since Brutus Whitmore's time, where the first aid kit is kept.

Talia's hair is shorter, and curly. She has the same colored eyes but her skin is more of a golden shade.

Still, the resemblance makes my mind confused. 

Talia returns with two bandaids wrapped around her thumb and finger, "see? No big deal. Wanna go again?" 

Just thinking of picking up the sword again causes my hand to shake. "Hey, sit down" Talia points to the mattress, I do as she asks, she sits down next to me. "Tell me what did you see" 

"How'd you-"

"Been there, it took Toni seven weeks to heal from the kneecap fracture I gave her" Talia chuckles bitterly. 

I take a deep breath, hoping to calm my racing heart. "Saw Reyna instead of you" 

"Well.." Talia clicks her tounge. "We outer village girls tend to have a similar look. I should've seen it coming, maybe it was better if you sparred with Clover first" 

I crunch my nose. "But Clover sucks at sword fighting. He's more of a melee kind of guy, and knife throwing; Natalie got her training from him" 

A mention of Natalie was enough for me to feel a drop in the temperature- and in Talia's face. "I wanted to train with someone my style, who knows her weapon of choice well" I collect myself. 

"Tell you what" Talia pats my back. "We'll have one more spar, if the sword feels uncomfortable to you, we could move on to simple melee fighting, I bet fighting someone your size-ish is better than sparing with Clover. Deal?" 

"Okay" I stand up, we are roughly the same height and size, and there is a certain warmth in Talia's eyes I never saw in Reyna's. "Are you not.. mad? About me killing Reyna?" I finally manage to build enough courage to ask her this question I waited three months to ask. 

Talia thinks for a moment, twirling her blade from hand to hand. "Well, since you all were fron this district, it all came down to skill and luck. You won, I should get used to it, so I did."

How would've Clover reacted if it was Reyna who lived instead of me? I doubt he'd take in this approach, but than again, Talia never had the type of bond Clover has with me- with the Angels in general. 

However he'd react, I'm lucky he doesn't have to. I pick my sword up from the floor. "okay, one more try, don't go easy on me" says Talia. 

"I don't plan to" I ready my starting stance and lunge forward. 


	5. Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His parents named him Clover, a symbol of luck. Twisted Irony, he supposed. 
> 
> Five times Clover Tate believed he was cursed with bad luck, and the one time he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this so much more than I expected! We're getting to the new love interest soon, can't wait to start with that, and to introducing you guys to the other new victors of the village and their dynamics. 
> 
> I didn't forget about Lucie's story though, and beware, it's going to get pretty intense soon. 
> 
> Reminder: ADD (the 'year count' for this universe) means: After Dark Days.   
> For example, in the canon books, the second rebellion happened on 75 ADD.

**1- 161 ADD**

"Clover, can you walk me through what happened again?" Cassian Larusso was a buff man with warm face, but even his supposedly understanding expression, my knees were still shaking.

"Talk, Tate" trainer Gunn was not a patient woman, she reminded me of an evil strict stepnother from ancient legends. 

"Me and Dracus were fighting because he was jealous I got Holden Nix's attention during the showcase this morning" I begin. "He tried to choke me and I pushed him away. I- I didn't think about the railing behind him, I just wanted to get him off me!" 

"No one's accusing you of anything, Clover" the former victor's voice was calming and reassuring, and it made the shaking in my leg to stop. 

"Speak for yourself, Cassian." Scoffed Mrs Gunn. "This boy was clearly taking advantage of a situation" 

"Now hold on just a minute, Willa. You saw one thing: the boy falling off the railing and into the floor. But I'm sure Clover saw something else. Clover, were there any other times where Drake tried to fight you?"

"Yes, quite a lot, but-" 

" _Silence_!" Commanded Mrs Gunn. Her voice sending chills down my spine. "I'm sorry Cassian, but a kid died under _my_ care. _I'm_ the one who has to tell the parents what happened, _I_ had to pick up his body, with the head splitted open, in front of all the kids that were down in the training room." 

I grip the desk in horror when I realize she was right. Everything became white background noise as I let out short sobs. Cassian pats my shoulders holding me down in my chair. "It's okay, kid, it's okay" 

"Oh, but it's not" hissed Mrs Gunn. "Willa, all the kids that saw happening are either getting cut, or moving to residential. They are 12, they know better than to talk. Clover here is on the verge of a panic attack. Don't make this worse" 

"Oh no, This is never getting out of this establishment" Mrs Gunn's eyes almsot bursted out of rage. "I'm not going to let a damned outer village boy ruin everything I've built in the past twenty years." She walked towards me, grabbing me by the chin. "You, are a damned, no good child. If it wasn't for your potential, I'd have you sent back to your parents immediately, let them deal with your curse" 

I lower my head, as I was always taught to do when adults scold me, no matter how scared I was, no matter if she was wrong about my motives. 

Maybe she _Was_ right, maybe I do have some sort of curse. 

**2- 166 ADD**

"How's your fangirl club going?" 

I don't bother to turn, I know Lazarus was behind me, every single voice in my head told me to back away. I could even feel Reid next to me tense, as if he's waiting to grab my arm and stop me from doing something stupid. 

"Don't talk about them like that" I hiss. I'm about to go on with Reid when the arrow flew between me and Reid. I can see my best friend flinching. 

"I didn't say you could answer me, Tate" Lazarus lowers the bow when I turn. 

"Your aim was off" I know pissing him off won't help Reid and I. But maybe a part of my curse was my lack of tactfulness, saying things that get me in trouble without even thinking.

"What did you say, Tate? I didn't hear you correctly" 

"I said you have shit aim, Lazarus" I pull out the knife I managed to snatch just before the lesson ended. "C'mon, Clover. Show me _you_ can do better, knock this-" one of his minions fetches him a peach. "-Off my head, I wanna see" Lazarus crosses his arms as the minion places the peach on his head. 

I twirl the knife once, twice, and send it flying as accurately as I can. 

Instead of hitting the peach, it misses a few centimeters to the right, slices right in the space between Lazarus' ear and his temple. He cries out in pain, doubling to the side and knocking the peach off.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He grits his teeth. "You're dead, Tate" 

"But you didn't mean to do that, didn't you?" Reid, who watched terrified from the side, comments. 

"No" I sigh, "it's just the curse acting up again" 

**3- 168 ADD**

"Okay, listen up!" Head trainer Jonathan Young's voice soars over the microphone. "Since most of you are 16, you know what this summer is meant to bring, the tests that will determine wether you have the guts. Or wether we wasted eight years of training you, you're all familiar with them"

Even though he didn't say it out loud, we all knew what he meant.

The kill tests. 

Each 16 year old is presented with two tests: you get inside a room with an animal at first- I heard it's a chicken- and you must kill it. Simple, some of us used to hunt with their parents on the forest. 

The real test is when they bring in the human subjects. 

They are wanderers, homeless people who have no where to go, prisoners who won't be executed on death row- these are the hard ones, I heard they put up quite a fight. If you manage to kill them.. you passed, congrats, you won't get cut. 

I'm pretty sure I can handle those tests, the last thing I wanna do it get cut. 

I certainly didn't forget it. 

"I don't think I can do this" Reid whispers in my ear. "But you gotta; it's the rules" I furrow my brows. "For once, I'm inclined to say 'fuck the rules' Clover! Are you actually going through with killing someone in cold blood?"

_I already did, Reid._

"Reid, if you refuse to take the tests, you will be kicked out, you'll become a wanderer too!" 

"That's just a risk I'm willing to take" I never heard Reid this serious before. "Clover. This is all thanks to you! I'm more than greatful for your influence. You shaped me" he grabs my arms.

That night, I never saw him again, I'm pretty sure I woke up a few days later by a gunshot in the courtyard. 

**4- 172 ADD**

Of course the tornado hazard was activated on my watch.

It was the morning of day three, the sun rose slowly over the silver rocks that surrounded the cornucopia. When the wind almost knocked me off my feet. 

The wind was whipping Sabrina's hair in her face, I shake her awake first: "wake up! We have to go!" Her eyelids open and close in confusion. "What? Clover, I just woke you up for your watch, don't wake me up untill it's at least noon. 

"Do you not _see_ the tornado in the horizon?!" I point vigorously. "Come on, wake your partner!" 

Sabrina jumps to her feet, I shake Eunice awake. "Come on come on!" Eunice reacts immediately, grabbing her handful of knives and bolting towards the other edge with me and the Fours, who woke up because of all the noise. 

I ran out back, always watching over my back to see the tornado close to us, like a spiraling eye always following. It took most of my stamina to resist the wind's power. 

All of my focus was on the rest of the pack, I didn't even notice the crack in the stone courtyard; only when the pain of my body hitting stone did I notice it. I pull myself up and try tagging at my foot. "Clover, come on we gotta go!" Eunice yelled from 10 feet away. 

Fear started bubbling inside me when I looked over my shoulder to see the tornado getting closer and closer. "Hey" Eunice kneeled in front of me. "I got you; I'm not gonna leave you behind" 

Finally, with our joint effort, we managed to set my foot free, still I wasn't free from the pain. Eunice helped me up and helped me run alongside her. I winced with every step. Even though we tried our fastest, the tornado was still looming over us, almost reached us. I felt Eunice's grip leave me as I struggled along..

"Clover!" I hear her screaming behind me, I grip on to the sharp stone, but Eunice wasn't as fortunate: with nothing to grab on to, the tornado took her. Sent her flying away, screaming my name one last time.

I couldn't scream to her back, the pain and the trauma were enough to knock me out for a while, when I woke up, I found Sabrina stroking my hair sadly. 

This was only the first of the hazzards that tore our team apart. 

**5- 175 ADD**

".. Twelve young ladies will brave this stage, starting with: Reyna Novice!" Vera calls out. 

I locate the Angels in the square, standing so close in that last row. Their biggest rival was just pushing past them, walking to the stage with the confidence of a girl we all knew would be picked for the quell regardless of theme. 

I knew the Angels had a fair chance of being in the games, at least one of them is bound to, I hoped always they would never have to, sure, they would be mad about it; but it'll pass.

There was no one happier than me when the other victors chose Reyna as the female tribute, and then the quell theme hit me:

I could lose them all.

"Coco Debree!" Vera calls out from the paper. I notice her, patting Lexa and exchanging a high five with Natalie before stepping out to the aisle. 

_That's just one name._ I try and remind myself to be calm. _Coco can handle this, if it's just her-_

"Natalie Garcia!" 

When Natalie skips down the aisle, smiling at Coco from below, I begin looking for the distraction of pain to keep me focused. _don't break, don't break, don't break._

Vera calls for Marcella Baniachi and I can tell Coco and Natalie are glaring at her too without even looking at them. Without Looking at Lexa.

Vera stirs the pile of names a bit and takes out another. She clears her throat: "Lexa Frey" 

Oh for fuck's sake. This curse; this damned curse! I don't bother to listen to the boys being picked, I'm too busy trying to keep my proud mask on. 

I pray Spencer and Fria could still join me in the Capitol. I don't think I can do this without help.

I might as well start preparing myself mentally. 

**One- October** **174 ADD**

"When are the midterm semester exams again?" Coco wiggles her feet back and forth inside the hot tub. Which clearly irritates Lexa. 

"This December, dumbass!" Lexa's cheeks flush red with anger. "Since you didn't bother studying any math for the past four years, we barely have enough time to prepare you!" 

"What's the ish? I have Clover's victor position to help me out" 

At the sound of my name, I raise my eyes from the sketch I worked on. "But I don't remember any of the subjects for the exam" 

"Whatever, isn't studying what we do now?" Coco leans half out of the water and on the wooden edge of the hot tub. "You're impossible" Lexa groans. This earns her a splash fron Coco, which quickly turns into a full on water war.

"Be careful!" I call out to them. "The last time you three had a water battle, the hot tub got flooded and broke down for a week" 

I was ready to protect my sketch from the incoming water, but not myself, I put away the sketchbook, move the wet hair from my face and join in their fight. 

It came down to the hot tub flooding again, and for me having to call Talia to clean it up afterwards, but watching the three Angels walking away together towards the village made me smile. 

I pick up the sketchbook and trace the sharp lines of the three female figures in a confident pose, with a sketch meant to be me nearby, watching happily from a distance.

I don't know what I would've done without them, I don't wanna find out; but simply looking at the sketch, at their smiling faces was enough for me to forget all the shit my ironic curse put me through. All the people I hurted without even meaning to.

I could never hurt the Angels like that- I won't let my curse hurt the Angels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference: Clover was 8- close to 9 years old at the first scenario and 13 in the second.


	6. Never miss a beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco takes up a chosen skill for the tour, she convinces Clover to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! That is the name of my favorite RWBY episode.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"So, should we bring special teachers from the Capitol?" Vera asks overenthusiastic voice sounds even over the phone. 

"No I think I can get it on my own, I use to dance for fun around my room all the time. Lexa and Natalie always said I got a gift for that" I reply. 

"Well, tell me if you need me to!"

"I got America and Talia, I'll manage" my patience runs thin. I hang up the holophone. 

"I don't know how helpful we can be" Talia chuckles. "my chosen skill was violin, I squawked some basic notes in different formations for each of the districts and was done with it. No one takes their chosen skill seriously- well, except Clover, but sketching was a skill he always had, amirite?"

America sends her a glare, "well, honey. I hope I can be of some assistance. My chosen skill was dancing, like.. ancient ballet stuff combined with a partner in a fast movement, he called it tango" 

"And then 'Murica married him" Talia taunts. 

"Wait" I jump off the counter I sat on. "Hector- your husband- was your _dance_ instuctor?" 

"Originally from district one" our subject of speach entered the kitchen just in time to hear my comment. He lowered the sack of meat he probably just brought from the butcher in Main Area. The sight of the red stains of the fresh meat on the bag made uncomfortable memories resurface, Talia, seeing my distraught, immediately got up and pushed the bag away from my line of sight, scolding Hector quietly.

"My father came here from One" says Hector. "My mother was a _forestera,_ but she taught me to dance, dance good. So when I spent some time in residential before getting cut, it helped me" 

"You could've been a wanderer!" I gasp. Being a wanderer is death sentence written all over you. Unless you find a job or crawl back to your parents hoping they're still willing to except you. I heard nothing was more humiliating than that. 

"I came back to my mother, found a decent job, yet I still continued to practice, five years later, this beautiful woman entered my neighborhood" Hector wraps his hand around America's waist, pulling her towards him, she swats him but I could still see the laughter in her eyes. "She almost broke down the door, if I may add, and demanded me to teach her"

"So he came with me on the tour. We danced together.." America shifts her position and wraps Hector's arms around her neck, leaning into his embrace. "I got to dance for the Capitol like I always dreamed" Hector muses. 

"By that time I was head over heels for him, the Capitol loved us together and I asked him out" America smiles. "The rest is history" Hector completes, they seal the story with a deep and heartfelt kiss that pinches my heart with jealousy. 

Cameron and I never got to do that, It's not fair.. that a non career like her was reaped alongside us. 

I pick myself up and clear my mind of any thoughts about Cameron. "I plan for my partner to be Clover. I'll dance alone of course, but even for a bit, I'm gonna need a partner." 

"I don't think it'll be that easy to convince him" Talia scoffs. 

"You've never seen the Angel way yet, I'll get him to agree, but you'll teach me, right?" "Of course love. Feel free to come when you need anything" America's smile was beautiful, if I had ever met my mother, I'd want her to have America Wright's warm smile.

* * *

"No" was the simple answer. 

"Oh Come on, Clover! Why not?!" 

"Because" he set his coffee mug down. "I'm not a coordinated person. Besides, this is supposed to be _your_ skill. I can't take from your spotlight" 

"Is this about that curse you're so convinced you have?" I lean forward, this got his attention enough for him to look up at me with warning in his eyes.

I hit a nerve; like I always do without even realizing.. "look, Clover. Im sorry." I clasp my hands together. "I get why would you think you're cursed with bad luck. But you said you'd be here for me whenever, so please, do this with me.." I beg. 

Clover sighs. "Regardless of my 'supposed' curse, the second reason I gave you should still be on your mind. I'm sure if we ask Vera she won't allow it." 

Twenty minutes and one excruciating phone call later, we both sat on the sofa, defeated. "Shit, you were righ, and that woman has the stubbornness of a bull" I groan. 

"She said we need to find you an anonymous partner, that won't draw attention from you. Maybe like Hector was to America" Clover takes a long sip from his coffee mug. Lost in thought.

"Where can find someone like that?" I scoff and let my head drop backwards. "They need to be coordinated, better than me, at least" 

"Again, where can we find someone like that?" I stand up, frustrated. 

Clover moves both his hands through his hair. "Someone who's coordinated.. being a fighter helps, I suppose-" he freeze. "No, you're not ready yet" 

"Ready for what?" I cross my arms. "Nothing- I- look. I wanted to keep the trip for after you get back from the tour. Six months is enough, but now.." 

"What, Clover? What trip? What are you talking about?!" I clench a fist. 

Clover sighs. "I wanted to wait with that, But I guess if we want to find you a partner, we can look around in the training centre." 

I shiver at the mention of the place I've been keeping away from in the past three months. The training centre, or the cornucopia in the replica arena, was not a place of happiness like it was before the games. 

_Reyna pushing down my sword with her foot, the pain barely keeping me conscious, Reyna's sudden scream of rage, Lexa dropping to the floor after being impaled by Reyna, Sebastian spearing Cameron, the light leaving her eyes, the sudden freefall through excruciating pain of deadly fog.._

I snap out of it with a yelp, gripping Clover's armchair for support. "Look at me" Clover grabs me by the shoulders. "You're not ready, we can find someone else, maybe in the outer villages-"

"I wanna do it" I cut him off. 

Clover is about to protest against me but I continue talking before he even begins: "you always say Holden told you to face your demons, Talia helps me with my flashbacks. And _you're_ coming with me-" I squeeze his hand. "-I feel like I can deal with whatever when you come with me" 

He closes his mouth. "I- fine. If you're that confident in yourself, of course I'll walk you through" 

I squeeze him into a hug. "Of course you will, you're my bitch" I smirk at him. 

He sighs. "Well, when you put it like that..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forestera: outsider in spanish.   
> It's mentioned in one of the old works and I thought about bringing it back.


	7. Remember all too well, my time of living hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco goes with Clover and America to face her fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! Hoping to publish this before midnight. Hopefully it'll be better than this shithole of a year 2020
> 
> See you all in 2021, lovelies!

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"are you ready to step in?" Clover asks. 

The residential training centre towers above us: stone and marble mined from our own quarries. America's hand stops on the door handle, she looks back at me in question. 

"Do it, I'm ready" I answer. 

America pushes the doors and I step into the lobby. _It's the training room that is the problem._ I remind myself. _The rest of the training centre won't hurt you.._

But I still remember running through here with Lexa and Nat, with Cameron. 

_Damnit, get over yourself!_ I scold. 

All the initiates are eating lunch right now, I'm to make an appearance there, and talk to the new senior class about my offer. "Coco, nice to finally see you out and about" Jonathan Young shakes my hand firmly. 

"Likewise" I shake his hand. "Well, all the initiates are waiting for you, before lunch. They are pretty excited!" He chuckles. "Follow me please" 

We do as he says, even if my mind can remember the way without help, so many other good memories here, I should focus more on them instead of the recent ones.

_Lexa chases me down this very hallway on the way to lunch or dinner, Natalie already waiting for us there: with how fast she was._

Jonathan opens the door to the dining hall and the three of us step forward: every initiate stands up straight, hands behind their back; even the 13 year olds, but in their eyes I see a certain spark of excitement I used to see in my own eyes once.

I don't know if they are standing like that for Jonathan or for me. 

I follow Jonathan through the aisle and to the mini stage, where the morning announcements are usually made. He takes a microphone and checks it's working. "You may sit down" he lowers his hand. "Now, it's highly irregular for me to make lunch announcements, but there's a certain someone who could use our help. I'm very proud to introduce her, our very own Coco Debree!" 

Polite applause flood me from all directions, some of the younger initiates cheer and whistle, but are quickly shut down by older ones. 

"Hello." I check the microphone, this is my first time using this type. "As you all know, I'm supposed to go on a victory tour in two months time. You guys also know I'm supposed to present a skill" 

Clover nods at me to continue. "Now, the only real skill I can master right now is swordfighting, but those fancy Capitol people want something more.. artsy" I chuckle nervously. 

"I chose dance, for those of you who knew me and the other Angels back in the centre, you know I used to twirl and spin, and jump a lot. But I also need a partner" 

Murmurs flowed through all corners of the dining hall. "Obviously, I'm not reaching out for all the newbies here. Sorry guys." I focus my gaze on a table of the 13 year olds closest to me. "I'm talking mostly to the now senior class. If I find either of you worthy, you might be able to come with me to the Capitol" 

The murmurs grew stronger, people were shouting questions I couldn't exactly hear because they mixed with other questions. "HEY! I didn't say it was questions time yet" Jonathan grabbed the microphone and in a second, the room went silent. 

"I get a lot of you want to know how Coco would choose her partner. She'll get to that now" Jonathan returns the microphone back to me. But the thing is: I had no idea myself. 

Thankfully, Clover came to the rescue, he grabbed the microphone and said. "Each of you that is interested will wait by the auditorium, where you'll show us your fighting technique, be as graceful as you can. Coco would watch all of you and choose four of you that she felt most connected to, we'll move on from there to the victor's village" 

The murmurs of excitement were back on as soon as he finished talking. I take the microphone back. "One last requirement: America says dancers should have chemistry together, I believe I can have chemistry not only with boys, as.. evident by my games"

"What Coco means is that she can except both boys and girls" Adds Clover. "That's all" I finish, and return the microphone to Jonathan. "You can fall in lines in front of the serving tables" he waves them off to their business.

* * *

"That went pretty well" I sigh of relief when the dining hall doors close behind us. 

"It did" agrees Clover. 

"Do you think any of them would be interested?" I ask. "Well of course!" America scoffs. "There's nothing they want more than to see the victors village on the inside. They won't give up on that opportunity" 

_She has a point_. I think. _there's nothing me and the other Angels wanted more than to see the village before Clover won._

I look around, look at the names of famous victors and graduates that are hung on the wall. "Clover. Do you mind if I take a look around for a bit?" I ask. 

Clover takes a step back, concern immediately takes over his face. "I don't think that's a good idea-" 

"I'm just going to my sector, see who lives there, where we used to. I know my way around, you know" "well, you do, but-" 

"I'll be in the auditorium in time. I promise" I roll my eyes. "Let her do this" America tells Clover softly. "If anything happens, you let me know" he warns and points to his holophone. 

"Promise" I nod. 

"Okay- alright" Clover sighs. I turn on my heels and ran forward. 

I let myself get lost in the memories that float in every corner. Playing around with the elevators in our first few weeks, causing them to break down- looks like some 13 year olds now had the same idea, because the elevators didn't move anywhere and there was a red tape blocking them

As I went up the stairs, I couldn't help imagining myself running down those on my way to class. 

Our sector- sector 5- was the furthest from Reyna's sector, which was the most positive thing about dorming in the centre. Even if Lexa bunked with someone else since the tiny rooms were barely enough for two. 

Nat and I always had a mattress ready for her. Most of the times she snuck out to sleep with us. 

Now the door to room 37 was opened, and someone was sitting on my bed. 

I couldn't stop myself from frowning. Yes, Nat and I no longer lived here, but any trace we ever did has been erased: The marks on the wall where Natalie practiced her knife throwing- gone. The lazy paint job they made us do after I sliced at the wall with a sword at 14- also gone. 

"Excuse me, do you need anything- " the girl sitting on my bed stood up, then immediately cut off her sentence when she realized who I was. "Oh shit- um, Miss Debree, I have no idea why would you come here. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you"

"Jeez, you guys treat me like the president or something, chill" I furrow my brows. "Anyways. It's just that it used to be _my_ room. I'd thought I'd check it out before people start trying to impress me" 

"I'm sure there will be. Plenty of boys and girls ready to shoot their shot" the girl chuckles, nervous. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Aria- Aria Blakeley" she offers her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Aria, will you be coming to the auditorium too?" 

"I don't think so" Aria smiles sadly. "There will be so many other boys and girls that can be coordinated and strong enough to deal with _you_ " she chuckles. In the sunlight from the short window we broke at least twice, I note her eyes are rich brown, the best type of chocolate colored, I notice the way they look down, ashamed to even meet my own. 

"At least try and shoot your shot. I can already promise I'd like your performance better than any of the boys' " I can't help but wink at her. Leaving the room to hurry back to the auditorium. 

I can make a shortcut through the training room, the metal doors are already open..

_Lexa's cannon firing and silencing everything, Cameron atop the golden cornucopia, big enough to fit in the space, Reyna's arm dropping to the floor, falling through thick hazy fog._

Okay, maybe not through the training room. 

I take the long run and open the auditorium doors wide. Clover and America wait for me, perplexed. "Are you good?" Clover asks immediately. "Yes, I'm all good" I sigh. "Let's start these auditions shall we?"


	8. Trust Love, and open up your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Coco watch the seniors attempting to impress her. But it seems like Coco already made up her mind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should check out my Original work on here ;)  
> Just kidding.. unless?

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

Janus Veridian just finshes up, and I send a glare towards Coco, who seemed to tire already.

We've seen 27 boys and girls over the past hour and a half, according to America, there were about 40 of the 125 seniors coming to try their luck. 

"What is it?" I ask. "Nothing!" Coco furrows her brows. "There's something about them, you don't wanna watch all of those"

"Yeah, I'm having trouble connecting to the boys, but I'm willing to give them a chance!" She scoffs. "Would you have preferred if we asked only girls?" I raise my eyebrows.

"The boys are probably more capable of lifting me, and stuff. Some of these girls I can lift myself" she sighs. Before her eyes opened suddenly, as if she remembered someone. "Can you go ask America if there's a girl named Aria Blake waiting in line?"

I don't know who this Aria Blake is, but asking never hurt me. I run ro the exit and take my head out the double doors. "Is there an Aria Blake here?" 

The excited murmurs fade, some waiting in line turn their hands to the last girl waiting and I see what Coco meant:

The girl was pretty solid and sturdy built. The tanktop she wore showed her tan anf muscles nicely. She held a battle axe with both hands, clearly she wasn't ready for everyone to be looking at her. "I'm Aria Blake" she takes a step out of the line, her confidence mask breaks a bit, I don't know how to tell her she didn't do anything wrong. 

"Good, keep on that line, guys. Okay?" I give them a nod and return back inside. America lets the next auditioner in: a girl named Sylvia Roth. 

Sylvia is good with dual blades, she swings them around, moving and spinning. She's pretty graceful, but like Coco said: she was slim and not meant to be the "leader" of the dance. 

"Thank you for coming" said Coco, Dismissing Sylvia. "Hey, I checked the line for you. If you wanna see that Blake girl who caught your eye, you'll have to suffer through the whole line" I whisper to her. 

It seems to work, Coco sits up straight and in her face I saw light that wasn't there before. "She listened to my offer" Coco muttered in awe.

* * *

Twelve performances later, I call for Aria, who enters with a hesitant step. "Hello" she smiles, albeit awkwardly. Twirling her battle axe between her hands. It must take a great amount of strength to do so, I'm not sure _I_ could hold onto it for so long, wielding big objects was not for me: it was more of Holden, Toni and Coco's style, victors like America and I preferred to move quick and use the distance to our advantage. 

"Off to a great advantage" I comment aloud. "Wielding that means you're pretty good with heavyweights, right?" 

"I guess?" Aria shrugs. 

"Than you'd have no problem lifting me" Coco chuckles. Before clearing her throat. "You- you can begin" 

Aria goes straight to work, the way she managed to move, even with the heavy axe slowing her down, even when I admit, I didn't expect her to, she still moved pretty graceful, her legs moving in a certain rhythm as she swang the axe around.

I glance at Coco: mesmerized by Aria's actions. She never seen this type of combat from a fellow student as I recall: Lexa was an archer, Natalie used knives like me. Marcella did use an axe, but one small and thin enough for her pretty slim body, Nothing like Aria. 

Aria finished her supposed routine on one knee, the axe inches from the stage- as if it's botched inside an invisible limp body. When she stands up, she's panting, and in the lights shining on the stage, I can see sweat dripping down her cheeks. Coco jumps over the railing and runs down the stairs two at a time, to meet her by the stage.

"That was awesome! I'll stop by tomorrow to announce who's coming to the village this weekend: tell the rest!" She offers Aria her hand to stand up. Aria does, and drom where I'm sitting you could see the clear height difference: Coco was pretty tall for a girl, but I'm pretty sure Aria would be taller than _me_ if I hadn't seen her only from a distance. 

"Thank you miss Blake" America claps from the side of the stage. Cutting short the little private moment the two young women shared. "You may return to your training, or whatever classes you have now" 

"Actually, they let us off early" Aria gives us a short nervous chuckle. "I was hoping Coco isn't too busy with.. victor business? Maybe she'd like to come with me and my roommate Anais to Main Area and get something from the mall?" 

I go down the stairs to join them near the stage. Coco looks at me with question, I can see it in her eyes she'd like to go. "Ahm, Coco has to report to Vera about her progress and begin her solo training for the victory tour" America is the one to answer the question. 

"Besides" I add. "If you show bias for one specific auditioner. You'd be creating a stir" I pat Coco's shoulder; disappointment clearly shows in both of the girls' faces, but Coco nods. "You're right" 

"It was nice to meet you, Aria" I shake the senior's hand. "I have a good feeling you might be the one we need. Don't you think, Coco?" 

Coco clears her throat, lowering her head so her hair covers her little blushed face. "She has a nice chance, yes" 


	9. I'm so glad to just have you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco hungs out with Aria and her roommate Anais, she tells Aria the news of her new role

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

I finish the triple spin with a perfect landing this time. It seems to please Melanie, who claps when I finish. "Good job, querida" Hector pats me on the back. "One more and then we finish for today?"

I groan, "fine, one more and then I'm leaving" 

"Leaving where?" Asks America. 

"Aria and her roommate Anais are going to the mall again, Aria invited me. But Clover can't know about it this time, okay? He's too stressed to let me out of here and don't get me wrong. You all are amazing, but I need fresh air" 

"We won't tell him, rest assured" America chuckles. "Tell him what?" I don't know if Melanie is just pretending or does she actually not remember what I said earlier, regardless, her smile assured me I can trust her. 

"Good, then I'm outta here" I take off the thin shoes, put on my boots back and grab my bag on the way out. 

The light winds of mid October whip my hair in my face as I cross the village from the tiny Gym to the huge gate: Talia showed me how to open it and I manage that without a problem. 

My biggest problem is the way from the isolated village to Main Area: the busiest biggest village (almost a city) in the middle of the district. Back when I was in the academy I could manage those 4 miles without a problem, but with my leg only recently healed and I was out of commission for a while so I'm out of shape. 

It took me a while, but I got there. Aria and who I assumed was her roommate waited by the entrance. Aria looked great in a simply sweater and leather jacket her chestnut brown hair half covered by a blue hat. Her roommate was shorter, and her hair was a deep raven black: She still wore leggings, training shoes and a tanktop- like she just finished training, which she probably did. 

As if she caught me staring, Aria's cheeks go red- unless I'm imagining and she's just cold- she lowers her face so her hair covers them. 

"Coco, wow. I can't believe you agreed to hang out with us" Aria's smile is adorable. "This is Anais Doherty, my roommate" 

"An honor to meet you, Coco" Anais' grip as she shakes my hand is strong. "So.. do you guys have something to buy in mind?" I lead them both through the double doors. 

"I could use new training shoes" mused Anais. "And I wanna see which new books arrived to the bookstore on the second floor" Aria clasps her hands together. "You like to read? That's so cool! I like new poetry books" I comment. 

"Oh, well. I adore books from the ages before Panem. They are usually kept in the Capitol but recently they started printing editions and send them here" Aria's eyes seemed to glinter as she spoke, Anais groaned: "you have no idea what a nerd she is: 'Alice' and 'The great Gatsby' are her absolute favorites, she wouldn't stop talking about them" 

"That's cool, but I only know the concepts because of the games arenas that were inspired by them" I admit, nervous. "The 40th games are legendary, and I'm sure I can get you a meeting with Mercury, he can tell you about the Gatsby arena" 

"You would do that?!" Aria squeals. "You can ask him yourself when you come to practice with me" I reply.

"What do you mean?" Aria asks, confused. 

"I mean, I want _you_ to be my dance partner" 

Aria and Anais share a confused glance. "but.. what about the second stage? Where you pick four to go to the village and audition with you?" Anais asks. 

"When we saw your performance, Clover and I agreed: you would be the perfect match" I reply. "That is.. if you want to" I have to remind myself there's a possibility where she would refuse and I would be left totally embarrassed.

"I'd- I'd love that" Aria stammers. "But.. wouldn't the other auditioners be angry?" 

"I'm a victor, they can't really deny me when they all wish to be in my place" I chuckle. "It's approved by Jonathan Young, and as long as you agree, they can't say anything about it"

"I'd love to" Aria's smile is so beautiful and innocent in the face of someone who looks as menacing as she would. 

"Good. Now, how about you show me those classics you wanna talk about?" 

"Oh _Makers,_ don't make her start!" Anais wails. But she is too late as Aria opens up in a lecture she's been clearly dying to present. I swallow every word, her passion ignites a type of butterflies in my heart I've only felt once in my entire lifetime.

At least I don't have to worry about her dying for no reason. 


	10. I don't know the answer, tommorow still unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover gets a letter from Fria, as Coco and Aria begin to practice together and click.

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

"You got a letter," Talia doesn't even bother to knock on my door as she barges in and waves it in my face. "It's from Dunbar" she muses. 

"Thanks for bringing it" I sigh. 

"Anytime, loverboy" 

And then she left. 

I throw myself on the couch and break the red wax seal, baring the district 10 insignia. Fria's messy yet curvy handwriting fills barely more than half a page:

_Dear Clover_

_How are things going on with Coco? I assume you found a skill by now for the victory tour. Hope the funeral tour has been going well._

_Things back home are quite lively, the people of Austin have taken to the streets, celebrating fall down at main square, Scott and I went there to celebrate with them. How are people in Two doing after the last quell?_

_I'm sure Spencer Sends his regards as well, and I can't wait to see you when the victors join together at the victory ball this December._

_Also send my regards to Coco, tell her Spencer and I think about her when we can. I love you, Spencer does too!_

_Take care, you dumbass._

_Fria._

I fold the letter in two and throw it into the lit fireplace, it was the procedure with our writings to eachother, even when at this point, any suspicious Capitol citizen would understand what we have going on, because I was stupid enough not to hide it. 

I think back to what I've read, Fria said the people of district 10's main town, Austin, have taken to the streets. Supposedly to celebrate. 

One might not think about it too much and wave it off as the truth, but I knew Fria for three years, I knew the delicate situation she found herself in post victory: 

Over the past 25 years of his presidency, Elias Alkeley supplied the poorer districts with extra money to better the living conditions and maybe even train the kids like we do, it's gotten the lives in districts Eight, Twelve and Eleven improved, even by a bit. But the people in charge of district 10 have been holding on to the money themselves, Fria attempted to stop this by using _her_ victory money to quieten the ordinary people and improve _their_ lives. To put a stop to the end of the inner-district war. 

Not so successfully, it seems. 

_Oh Fria, I wish I could help you with that._

Laughter from outside snapped me out of my thoughts, I glance at the windows that lead outside, Coco was there, laughing at her sister, who tried taking Aria down as they fought with sticks they found on the ground. "Can't believe they let _you_ use a claymore" teased Coco. "my little sister should find her own unique weapon, like Aria" at the sound of the compliment, Aria's face light up. 

"I thought you should be practicing with Aria" I stand half in, half outside of my house. Aria, seeing me, immediately yielded and dropped her log, fixed her posture and nodded at me like the soldier in training she was. "Sorry, mr. Tate, we didn't mean to interrupt whatever it is you were doing-"

"Hey, relax. You don't need to answer to Clover, he's like my big brother figure.. deal." Coco pats her back. "Besides" her hazel eyes turn to me. "We finished for today, and we did _amazing._ even America thinks so" 

"She does now?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, apparently, Aria's a natural. We sparred first to try and get a grip on our footing and stuff, helped us learn" Coco puts her hand on her hip. 

"And then she kicked your ass" adds Scarlett. 

"Shut up, you little brat!" Coco retorted and gave chase after her younger sister. Aria glanced at me and then the floor. "Coco meant what she said about me. You don't have to treat me like your commanding officer. Treat me like an older friend, alright?" I offer her my hand.

Aria looks over at the Debree sisters fighting on the wet grass, laughing and yelling at eachother. "Alright" she takes it. 


	11. What am I supposed to do, just sit here and not fall in love with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco takes Aria to meet Mercury, a victor she admires, and is confronted with new frightening feelings, sad memories and understanding of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGG is now public domain, I except seeing published gay nick fanfucs please and thank you.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

I stroll through the neighborhood with Aria falling to step besides me. Late October brought the first coat of thin dirty snow to the village, some victors paid it no mind, but Clover sighed and startled grumbling about his immense dislike for snow like he does every winter since I met him. 

I study Aria up and down from up close: her chestnut brown hair falling down in soft curls to her shoulders, courtesy of the coldness caused by the recent rain, her blue wool hat ever present, and in her big hands, usually built for holding her battle axe, gripped a simple blue book with the same intensity. Her cheeks were flushed due to the cold, and I found it to be the sweetest thing ever. 

"I can't believe you managed to get me a meeting with Mercury Almond" she comments, a bit of untamed excitement hidden in her voice. 

"We're practically neighbors, and the neighbors here are great! I asked him and he said he didn't mind" I shrug. 

Aria chuckles as we stop in front of Mercury's house. He loved across from Melanie and between where Kassel Rover and Cassian Larusso used to live before they both passed away. The victor of the 130th hunger games waited for us at the door. 

"That's your dance partner, I assume? It's nice to know people still remember who I am" he smiles at us. For a man in his early sixties, Mercury looked pretty fit, and I don't remember seeing him at the gym. He did no effort to hide the silver in his hair or the wrinkles in his face, and I respected that. 

"It's an honor" once again, Aria slipped back into her soldier stiff demeanor. This time, I didn't blame her. 

"Likewise, how about you come in?" He waved his hand towards the door and we followed him inside.

The house itself was designed the same as mine, with the slightest changes of color, and the pillow near the couches. "You have a dog?" I ask. 

"The only other member of the house" Mercury chuckles. "More loyal than both of my ex wives who were in this for the money. Mars!" He whistled. A black and brown Sheperd trotted into the living room. Panting with his tongue out. 

Aria immediately dropped to her knees to pet him, and the formality melted off my face when I saw the dog's sappy eyes. "Hey there!" I scratch below his chin. The peacekeeper dogs that came to the centre once a week were the best part for everyone, me included. 

"He's been with me for a good ten years" Mercury scratched the dog's neck slowly. "My best friend, it's true what they said about dogs" 

Aria sets the book on the coffee table to nuzzle the dog, who seemed happy for the new company. Mercury picked it up and examined it. "Ah, yes. 'The great Gatsby'. The reason my name entered the hall of fame not long ago" 

"Have you read the book before your arena?" Aria's eyes glanced at Mercury, but her hands were busy petting Mars slowly. 

"No, actually." Chuckles Mercury. "You could imagine my surprise when my stylist showed me the outfit for the arena and it was a full on tux. I lucked out, Gina, my partner, was dressed in a weird dress and heels" 

Aria nodded. "And the arena itself, I heard it was a replica of Jay Gatsby's house?" 

"I heard that too, only years later when I read the book" Mercury passed her the book with the blue cover. "And the green light?"

Something flicked in Mercury's face, probably a memory he didn't like to remember, I could relate to that. Yet he didn't save any detail to himself: "when I read the book finally, I realized the irony of that hazzard in the arena. It killed off four tributes, including Gina" he sighed.

"I'm sorry I asked-" Aria immediately tries to apologize but Mercury cuts her off. "That's alright kiddo, you didn't think about that. But its okay, it's been quite a while since" he chuckled bitterly while scratching behind Mars' ears softly. 

"How did it end?" I ask, moving to sit on my knees. Mercury closed his eyes as if he tried to remember: "it was me, a boy from 7, and Rachet, the boy from One, I intended to fight off Rachett, since it was raining and he was close by the way I could see him. But the minute I got close enough, green lightning struck him, and knocked me out for a good five minutes" Mercury gripped the armchair. 

"It was not easy tracking the other guy down in the rain, but I did, drowned him in the pool with a knife to the chest" he finishes. 

"Kind of like in the book" whispers Aria. "Ironic, I know" Mercury smiled. They moved on to talk about the book itself, which I haven't read. Instead, I focus my attention on Aria, the way she spoke passionately about the book, asked Mercury questions that suprised even him. It was so easy to be mesmerized by this girl- they way her kind words and passion for literature and books that was so different from her fearsome demeanor of the 'big girl with the big axe' 

How completely different she was from slim, short Cameron, who looked like she could break with a simple nudge yet was one fearless fighter with an even sharper tounge. 

Bringing up Cameron was not something I did a lot nowadays, not that I forgotten her- I'll probably never will- but preparing for the tour with Aria granted me.. a distraction of sorts. And dare I say, even a second chance. 

_What do you feel towards Aria Blake?_ I ask myself. When I do, I think about her shy smile and the way I felt safe being lifted, spinned and twirled around by her big hands, that looked like they could carry whatever needed. About her chuckle and the way she plays around with Scarlett outside, helping her study and train even though she doesn't have to. 

As I sit and entertain the idea I might actually developing feelings for my new dance partner, Mercury's question brings me back into the conversation: "You seem like a levelheaded, nice woman, how have you been dealing with the arena lately? I do apologize for not checking on you more often, but right now most of my duty revolves around helping Maritza with Melanie. Her condition is.. getting a bit worse" 

"It's okay" I wave it off. "I have Clover and Talia to keep me 'level headed' enough. You clearly have your hands full and I don't wanna call upon every victor in the village. I hope Melanie will get better" 

"It's the dementia, what can you do" sighed Mercury. "Now that I've met you and your very nice partner, I would be more active during the monthly village lunch, and you clearly like Mars" the dog looked to me with it's big brown eyes, calming under my touch for the past ten minutes. 

"Oh, I do. Maybe I should get a dog as well, I know Scarlett would be thrilled" I smile mischievously. 

"Did Mars have puppies?" Asked Aria. 

"Yes, he had some with Venus, the other dog I had about five years ago before Venus died, I sold the puppies to be trained in the peacekeeping academy"

"Maybe you should buy one from them" suggests Aria. 

"I'd say, find one on Main Area" Adviced Mercury. "There are plenty of abandoned ones in the streets. That's where I took Mars of off" 

A dog would be a new companion, who won't leave me every other week, an excuse to take care of another living creature that won't judge me if I wake up panting in the middle of the night. 

"That's an idea I can get behind" I chuckle. 


	12. No living in the past, best day's ever, I'm never looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going with Talia to get groceries for the village, Coco finds a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea what RWBY song quote to fit here. But if I had to pick a RWBY theme for Coco it'll be Armed and Ready so..

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games.**

"alright, it's time for the weekly groceries buying trip to main Area" Toni crossed her arms. "Who's volunteering?"

Toni Du Paul had the same body type as Aria- only twenty years older- and according to Clover, was not a woman one liked to supress. She clearly took on the job of leading the village, despite Holden's protests, and kept a tidy grip on all of us while still being pretty chill. 

Talia raised her hand almost immediately. From the few months I was really in kahoots with the older victor, I could tell she admired her former mentor a lot- kind of in the same way I see Clover, maybe? 

"Alright, who's joining her? Nix, how about you?" 

Holden looked up from where he stood, petting Mars. "Sorry, no can do. They are about to start the tournaments for the 176th hunger games, I'm to judge at the qualifiers" 

I could see he wasn't completely comfortable with telling an excuse to her face. Even when they were pretty much equal when it came to height and weight. 

"I'll go" I call out from my place on the gym's floor, petting Mars. "It's about time I begin helping around here" 

Clover raised his hand. "It's alright, I can-" 

"No, Clover" I cut him off. "I wanna do this" 

He simply sighs and dismisses it in quiet. "Alright then" said Toni. "I'll give you a list and you could go to the main Area grocery store downtown."

"Cool" Talia signaled me to follow her. So I did, my gaze lingering a bit at Clover a little longer, so was his.

* * *

The streets of Main Area were pretty busy for a late afternoon hours, I almost found it weird, "you don't go out a lot, do you?" Chuckled Talia. 

"I would, but Clover watches over me constantly, like he's just waiting for me to snap, to break down" I scoff, taking in the familiar sight of the streets I grew up in. "He's just trying to be a good mentor, you mean so much to him even from before, you know that, right?" Talia's face softened. 

"Of course, but I'm not 8 anymore.. I'm almost 19, so why can't he trust I would be fine on my own?" 

"He does. And he'll learn to as the years will pass" Talia pats my shoulder. 

We end up leaving the grocery store with various bags and various watching eyes, some jealous. Talia simply gives them her best ex-career glare and I can't help but follow. 

As we walk past one of the wider alleys, I hear a whimper coming from it. I stop dead in my tracks. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably some street dog, don't pay them much attention" Talia scoffs, but I already set the bags I carry with me down and step into the alley. 

"Coco-" Talia calls after me, but I ignore her as I locate the source of the whimpers. Against a broken dumpster, curled up a puppy. 

Its- I wasn't sure if they were male or female- ears were slopped down, brown like the cocoa I make Scarlett sometime, spots of black and brown spreaded across it's body, it's eyes dark and huge. I believe that breed had a name, like a beagle or something. 

"Hey, little buddy. No place to go?" I offer a hand, and let it sniff it to see I'm no threat, I remember Mercury's advice about dogs. _You should take one off the streets, make its life better like I did Mars._

"If you promise to follow me home I can promise some treats and water, okay?" I hesitantly reach to pet the dog's head. 

As if it could understand, the beagle stood up and wagged its tail. "Come now" I signal the dog to follow me and pick up the bags I set down, an exasperated Talia only shook her head. "You're unbelievable, Debree" 

"Just taking on an advice from Mercury" I shrug, continuing to signal the dog to follow us through the city and all the way back to the village.

* * *

The vet I brought home finishes up the shots needed for her- he told me it was a she- to stay with me and closes his bag. "It's nice of you to take in one of the abandoned ones, if they aren't practical enough for peacekeepers or cute enough for the vagabons in the upper class, they suffer" 

"Just taking an advice from a mutual friend" I wave to Mercury, who runs with Mars outside. 

Mars haven't given my new friend any trouble, surprisingly. Even Clover agreed a new companion would be great for me. 

Now he petted the beagle's head carefully as she calmed down at his touch. "What are you gonna name her?" He raised a brow in question. 

I think for a minute, I could name her so many things: honor my best friends, maybe Cameron. 

But maybe a living reminder of them wouldn't do me as well. I lock eyes with Clover and my lips curl into a smirk. "I think I'll go with Angel" 

"As long as she won't go after Maritza's cats" Talia sighs. "You don't want to cross this woman, she's protecting them fiercely" 


	13. Trust love, the truth is there but sometimes in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover gets a letter from Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the long break! I had to focus on working on my WIP for a bit more and exam week at my school is exhausting. Don't worry! I haven't forgot y'all and was hoping you guys haven't forgot me

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

Rythmic banging at my door forces me to put the sketchbook down to see who it is.

"You got another letter, loverboy" Talia waves an envelope in my face. "The wax seal is different so I suspect this one is from your district 12 beau". 

"Thanks, Talia. Would you mind telling me what Coco is up to for now?"

"She's training for her solo dances, I was tasked with getting her Angel out on a trip" Talia tags on a leash where I see the beagle sitting at my porch, her eyes judging me with question. 

Angel.. quite ironic, but Coco insisted: and since it was the closest she'll ever get to honor Natalie and Lexa in name, I didn't mind the pinch in my heart that came with every mention of the dog's name. 

"Alright, let her know I was looking for her?" 

Talia shrugged. "Sure. No problem" 

I close the door behind her and break the seal with hesitant hands. Spencer's hand writing was slightly messier than Fria's, but I could read it without a problem, the butterflies in my stomach flourishing just from the thought of him. 

_Clo,_

_How's winter going? I bet your snow is ever heavier than what we'll have here later this season._

_I miss you and Fria, a lot. In your last letter you mentioned Coco was getting close with her partner for the tour, isn't that great?_

_Angie and Oscar can't wait to meet her, and I can't wait to meet you!_

_Things in Twelve are getting kinda messy with winter setting upon us, even with the Mercy act in affect, some people still might be struggling to find heaters on time. Of course, Oscar and I don't mind opening our homes for a bit._

_At least my family's covered. Lucky merchants we are._

_Does the atmosphere feel weird to you lately? It does to me, I was hoping you can meet us in the victory ball and we could talk more about it._

_you know how much I love you!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Spencer._

I almost hate to see the flames eat the crafted letter, but I had a gut feeling something in that letter was more than describing the districting hardships. Spencer desperately wanted to tell me something. 

But what?

I guess I can only wait until the victory tour. 


	14. Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco is asked to take care of Melanie Hicks for a while, and finds out for herself how much can the old victor really remember.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"Are you sure she's up for it?"

Over the past four months, I learned three important things about the 142th victor, Maritza Diaz: 

One, she's not easily impressed.

Two, she respects the hell out of her mentors-Melanie and Mercury- and would do whatever she thought was best for them, especially the former. 

Three, Clover was right: she's VERY protective of her five cats, and once she shooed Angel away from her house by throwing two knives in her direction. 

The combination of those three facts was what lead to her not trusting me to take care of Melanie for her while she's in the centre for the qualifying period of this year's tournaments. 

I couldn't be more relieved to hear Aria isn't trying to even _qualify_ as a tribute for next year. Instead choosing to eagerly- but worryingly- cheer her roommate Anais along. 

"Relax, Mar, she's alright" Mercury chuckled. "She can stick with us for a few hours. No worry. The younger ones _could_ use some stories about the old days" 

Maritza only squeezed her face in a scoff, but left it be. "Make sure not to push her to remember stuff, and.. respect your elders" 

"Of course, Ms Diaz" I reply. 

"At least you're better than your dog at politeness" Maritza murmurs before taking her keys and leaving. 

"I can't believe you all know how to drive" I tell Mercury. "It was freedom like you wouldn't believe" he sighs. "But nowadays Alkeley likes to keep us in, like some kind of cage" 

I lower my head. "I don't feel trapped. I feel more at home than I've ever been" 

Mercury pets behind Mars' ears- with the cats locked in Maritza's yard, Mars and Angel are free to roam inside Melanie's house, so long as we clean it up later. "This place now is both a blessing, and a curse. Some.. modifications changed Following Cassian's death ten years back." 

"How did he die?" I ask. Mercury's eyes darken. 

"Who died?" Melanie came down in her sleeping robe and nightgown, completely unfazed by the visitors, before I remember Maritza usually helps her get dressed. 

"Cassian Larusso. A long time ago.. " I suddenly jump. "Why, do you know something?" 

Melanie scoffs. "You should know better than anyone, Beth, you are the reason he's dead" 

_Huh?_

"My name is Coco" I chuckle awkwardly, before whispering to Mercury. "Who's Beth?" 

Mercury shakes his head. Instead changing the subject: "how was your sleep, Mel dear?" 

"Oh splendid! Can you make me some tea? Beth is looking at me with a strange expression I fear she might drop the teapot" Melanie takes a place in one of the soft armchairs and returns to look at me with a cocked eyebrow. 

"My name is Coco" I repeat. "I'm the newest victor for Two"

Melanie blinks. Her eyes seem brighter now. "Oh. Yes. Clover's girl. I'm sorry, the similarities are.. disturbing" 

"Who's Beth?" I ask again. 

"A former tribute" is all she said. "She died in the 165th hunger games" 

"Here's the tea, Mel" Mercury sets the tray down, and Melanie takes the teapot with shaking hands. "Here, let me" I take the teapot from her hands and pour into the porcelain cup. Melanie smiles at me from above her cup. 

I decide not to pressure Melanie (and Mercury) about Beth. Instead asking them about famous scandals they lived through. "Was the old president Elenia really shot down by a rebel?" 

"So it was suspected. They never published anything about it. Maybe the man was working alone" shrugged Melanie. 

"I was 14, but I damn well remember the panic. And my being shook by Amethyst Wheeler's aim. I guess that's why I admired any knife thrower in the games" Mercury smiled. 

"What about the crazy district 1 girl who killed 8 people in one day? Did she really cut someone in half?" 

"Ah, yes, what a year that was. You will meet the victor of that year when we reach district 1. And please refrain from mentioning that" chuckled Mercury. 

"Poor Enyo" Melanie set her cup down. "That woman could never catch a break"

I knew she was talking about Enyo Noriega, a known victor from district 1 famous for encouraging the attempted rebellion 50 years ago. 

Why would Melanie feel sorry for such a woman? "Were you friends with her?" 

"Oh, for a long time. Such a shame, for her decision after the last quell. She was a true friend" Melanie hums quietly.

"By the last quell you mean-" 

"She means the 150th games." Mercury cuts me off. "And she's been.. blabbering, for the past few weeks.. you need to pay close attention even when she does that" his expression soured as he continued to play with Mars' thick brown and black fur. 

I stare at the seemingly harmless woman sitting in the armchair, now staring at the cloudy early November morning. 

"How much long does she have in her.. condition?" I ask Mercury quietly. 

He sighs. "Her dementia is getting worse. I'm afraid it's going to take a major toll on her body soon." 

"What then?"

Mercury looks away, back to watching Melanie humming to herself. "Then it's only a matter of days, weeks at most" 


	15. Back to the wall and there's no where to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco, still curious about what Melanie Hicks remembers, goes with the younger victors to watch the qualifying part for the tournament that will determine Next years tributes

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"With Melanie getting worse, Maritza has to stay with her, and it means you gotta come with us, kiddo" Holden appears at my doorstep, fully dressed, with Clover and Talia behind him. 

"Fine, let me get dressed real quick" I don't like thinking about Mercury's warning about Melanie, but for the past two three days, it hasn't left my mind. 

I throw on a green sweater and black denim pants that hug my legs tightly, and complete the look with a cream colored overcoat that is softer than anything I ever wore before.

Growing up in the Centre, the clothes given to us were far from fine fabrics and what not, the only people who owned nice things were rich girls and boys like the girls of the Fab Five alliance, or Aaron Morgan. 

I don't bother to do something with my hair because taking too long would result in us being late. So I run back down the stairs, and join the three younger victors into a waiting car by the village gate. 

"Toni's waiting for us there already. So you're lucky you're fast at getting ready, kid, you don't wanna be late" chuckled Talia. Clover nods, as if to confirm she's right. 

"What about America? Can't she come with you?" I ask. 

"She can, but she and Hector are off buying groceries and what not. You need to start understanding the choosing process from _this_ perspective" says Holden. 

"Besides, don't lie, you're dying to see the Blake girl again" Talia taunts. I lower my head in hopes she won't catch my cheeks being lit on fire. "See? She's blushing already" 

"It's the cold" I reply quickly.

* * *

Last night, a new coat of fresh snow started covering the dirt road that lead into Main Area, as well as the roofs of houses and trees all around. I can see the internal groan in Clover's face just from looking at him sitting across from me. 

The car stops in front of the residential centre building that towers above every house in Main Area. Holden signals all of us to step out. The sound of snow being crushed under my boots is so satisfying it makes me smile, my smile grows wider when I see Clover sighing, trying his best to step on the icy gravel instead of the snow. 

Its way warmer inside the building, and I'm thankful for that. Holden leads us to the auditorium, and I can already hear the murmurs of at least 80 students clumped together in front of the double doors. 

When I was 17, Lexa, Nat and I dared to qualify for the tournament. Yes, younger kids also try out, but they rarely manage to reach the Halfway, not to mention the finals. 

From what I've gathered, there are four levels of the tournament: Qualifying, three days where at least 160 kids battle in pairs. Girls and boys separated.

In the Quarter-battle, the winners of the qualifying tournament battle in groups of four, and one 'comes out' as the winner. 

Twenty boys and girls reach the Halfway, the ten of each gender battle eachother in another pair. 

Out of the five winners, four are finalists, and only one is picked by a victor that is pre-determined. 

Lexa and Nat reached the Halfway this past years. I won my battle this last year, but the announcement about the Quell's nature changed it all. 

"Who are the victors picking the volunteer this year?" I ask Talia. The older victor only shrugs, "This year it's me and Clover. But don't worry, In a few years it'll be _your_ job" 

I'd rather not think about that. "Lets go inside" I push past her and Clover and into the auditorium.

* * *

The 80 students left to test have taken their seats in the first few rows of the auditorium. While Clover, Holden, Talia and I sat above, near a table. 

"First up!" Calls Holden. "Sybella Rose and Madison Day" 

Two pretty petite girls step onto the stage, one has dirty blonde hair and a claymore sword, the other is brunette and carries a Cutlass sword. 

"You may begin" Holden sits back down. The two girls stare at eachother, studying eachother for a moment before charging at the same time. 

Their battle takes up at least 5 minutes before the blonde one, Sybella, ultimately stands triumphant next to the brunette on the ground, who clutches her shoulder and bleeding nose as Sybella puts her Claymore at the girl's throat. 

"Nice job, Ms Rose, You may have a seat. Day, move yourself to the infirmary on the second floor please" Toni signals. Without any resistance or complains, Madison day left the stage. 

"Next up, the boys! Richie Verdia and Blade Slaterene" Holden continued to read randomly from the sheet containing all the names of whos left. 

The Blade guy won that duel. 

Some fights were enticing, causing me to grip the edge of the table in preparation to see who wins, some were short and ended in a minute. Holden read randomly from the paper without knowing how the competitors even look like, 17 year olds fought 18 year olds, and once, a 15 year old girl who dared to enter the tournament beat a 18 year old sturdy young woman who could've been Toni's daughter. 

Safe to say we would be keeping our eyes on Maizie Baxter. 

"Alright, one last match before lunch, you guys ready?" Talia's voice echoed loud for the whole crowd to hear. They answered with whistles and cheers. "Our lucky girls will be Valerie Wolf and Anais Doherty!" 

A 17 year old I didn't recognize and Aria's roommate walked onto the stage. In her hands, Anais twirled a simple shortsword in het hand while the other girl had sais. 

"You may begin" Talia leaned back. 

Anais struck first, cutting the air as the other girl retreated back to avoid getting slashed across the chest. I'm not sure how they expected the two sais to be used against a short sword, but since the process is random, and I got to fight swordfighters during _my_ qualifying stage, I can't judge really. 

Anais did a pivot, trying to go for the head and forcing Valerie to duck, putting her exactly where she needed to kick her down. Anais set her foot down on Valerie's chest, but the younger girl didn't seem to give up just yet, crossing her sais against Anais' sword, her grunts of effort sounded clear even from where I was sitting. 

Suddenly, Anais was knocked to the floor by a sudden leg movement from Valerie, that made me grip my seat: I found myself rooting for the nice yet quiet girl who taunted Aria jokingly and made witty remarks about Vera Vaslisias, our (my?) escort.

Valerie seemed like a hard fighter, who is giving Anais a run for her skills, but in the end, Holden had to stop the battle as Anais kicked the crossed sais away, with one foot pressed against Valerie's cheek, and her sword's point at Valerie's neck. 

"Congrats, Doherty. You're moving on. Wolf, get that arm checked, you twisted it pretty hard there" Holden claps. "Everyone else. Lunch is served." Said Toni. "The qualifiers will continue afternoon"

* * *

I catch Anais on the hallway to the dinning hall, she's still sweating and there's a suspicious dark stain pooling from her right knee and bellow. But her eyes lit up when she saw me: "did you see me out there?! Awesome right?"

"Wicked awesome" I smile. "Congrats" 

"If I move onto the Halfway, you gotta let me join in on your village slumber parties with Aria." She tightens her raven ponytailed hair. "I can't wait to hear the stories you have to tell about the Capitol once you two get back from the tour!"

Her excitement is contagious yet unerving, but A sudden cry of joy stops me from answering: 

Aria sprints down the hall all the way to us, she's also sweaty- probably from training- but her joyful smile was still oh so beautiful. "I can't believe you did it!" She grabs Anais and spins her around without much effort, and I have to remind myself Anais is not into girls as I am, and I shouldn't be jealous of the friendly hug they were sharing. 

Instead I focus on the way Aria's eyes find me immediately, and how her smile turns almost shy when we lock eyes. "Yeah, I kicked ass. Put me down now" Anais pats her roommate's back and Aria sets her down gently.

"You should get that cut checked" I warn, nodding in the direction of her leg cut. Anais groans. "I guess gloating infront of all the losers from before would be neat. Plus it's not that serious, I might join you before lunch is over" 

"Are you.. eating with us?" Asks Aria. 

Behind me, Clover and the other victors have entered hearing range, I raise a questioning brow at him, Clover simply shrugs: "we're gonna check Melanie's good. We'll reconvene with you later?" 

"Yeah" I wave them goodbye. "You... chose to stay" Aria repeats, exparrated. 

"Why not? My sister's here. Up until four months ago ish I was living here like everyone else" I chuckle. Aria pushes a strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess you're right" 

"I'm glad you aren't qualifying" I blurt suddenly. 

Aria is taken aback by this for a moment, but then the shy smile returned: "It was never my goal, to strive to be a tribute" 

_Good, you shouldn't, neither of them should._

I immediately block this thought out of my mind. Aria's cheeks get a little flush-y: "plus I can't focus on the tournament. I have other things to be focused on, like being your partner- dance partner that is" she fumbles. 

"I get what you mean" my cheeks aren't probably all pale and regular either, and I hate it. The feeling of wanting to stand at pointe- that's what America called it- just to reach Aria's face and kiss those soft thin lips that were so out of place with her sharp cheekbones and bold eyes and hard jaw... 

I got distracted again. 

"Maybe we should head to lunch" I collect myself. "Yeah, maybe we should" Aria looked at me funny, like she wanted to grab my hand as we walked into the dining hall for some reason.

I took that as a positive sign? Maybe there is something there, I just need to explore it. 


	16. We Come to life when we're In Perfect harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco trains for the tour , she daydreams about Aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not RWBY but my Julie and the Phantoms obsession didn't go away in the past month, guess who's playing Perfect Harmony over spotify while she writes this.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

I grip the blankets tight and change position again. My bed is a complete wrinkled mess, but the good thing Scarlett isn't here on weekdays, instead she's at the centre, and Angel's soft snores are the only sound besides my breathing. 

_Maybe if I tire myself up I'll be able to sleep._

That's a good theory I'm willing to consider, I sit up and slowly put both feet on the smooth wooden floor. I stand up and put on a simple sweatshirt on top of my simple tanktop and sweats. 

My movements wake Angel, who whimpers and looks at me with a strange look. "Don't judge me" I pet her head and walk out. 

I didn't bother to check the time, but as I walk towards the gym at the end of the trail, the coldness of the night strikes me hard, sends a chill down my bones as my bare feet skip to the gym in light steps 

The key was hidden in a clay urn on the windowpanes. I open the door, return the key to it's hiding spot and turn on just a small portion of the lights, so I could see something.

I find my spot in the middle, where the room was big enough I couldn't feel anything for what seemed like at least 50 feet. Just like when I practiced at daylight. 

Even barefoot, the harsh training I got with America just so I could stand on pointe shoes was noticeable as I began the routine for district 12, harsh twirls and sharp spins, I finish the last one with a little stumble when I notice her:

Aria, her steps leave no sound on the floor despite the black fancy shoes she wore. The navy blue button up she wore was half open, But not too much for her to be too exposed (even if my heart tingled at the thought of that) 

I stop turning as she comes into the little circle of lights I dared to leave on. The soft guitar of song for the routine we save for the Capitol started playing in my head as she wrapped her hands around me in preparation for it. 

As I prepare the shape leg movements that begin the routine, she follows in perfect sync, like she tries usually, I lean backwards, letting myself sink into her body as she lifts me like she usually does, I lean back in the position I need to and let the soft guitar take me over.

I let her lead me through the whole routine, feeling safer than ever as I lose myself in her dark brown eyes, in the way she smiled at me just last week at the qualifying tournament. 

The minute I finish the last double spin she dissapears. The music, that came from the holophone I brought with me and started playing quietly enough with my first movement, continued to play. 

I pick the holophone off the floor and sigh, not really sure how I managed to imagine something so real, and how stupid I looked like imagining it. 

The digital clock shows me it's nearly 5 AM. The sun will shine in about an hour or so. My aching frozen feet protest as I pick up the holophone off the smooth floor.

I better get to sleep if I wanna wake up tomorrow for another training with America and Hector. 

And Aria. She's coming tomorrow for the bi-weekly lesson. 

I lock the gym doors again and rush back home, as I drop back in my bed I can't but see the Aria I dreamed about, the one I'll see tomorrow, and maybe make this fantasy a reality.

My exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep quickly than I thought. 


	17. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover, Coco and Scarlett visit the graves of the Angels and Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title has nothing to do with the actual plot of fhe ep but this RWBY titled episode came out on Valentine's day (Ironic because that RWBY ep is nothing but PAIN) so that's why.

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

We walk in silence past the victor reserve where legends are buried. I nod respectfully to every name I manage to read: _Lyme Goulding, Brutus Whittemore, Enobaria Dominiquez, Nero Wilderham, Carmen De Silva, Collins Core._

Amazing to think the last two were Melanie's mentors back in the day. 

I return my gaze on Coco and her sister walking a few feet ahead, in silence, I couldn't see their faces, but from the way Coco took Scarlett's hand I could tell she needed it where we were going. 

It was her idea, to pay a visit to the fallen tributes of the 175th games: to clean some of the snow from the headstones of the three girls she cared about more than life. 

When we reach the clearing, Coco looks around: the twenty three headstones looked identical from where I was standing. "Found Lexa's" Scarlett announces quietly while clearing snow off of one of them. 

Coco and I catch up by the headstone where Scarlett finished unraveling the writing: 

_Alexandra Frey_

_157 ADD- 175 ADD_

_Fly high, Angel._

Coco places her gloved hand on the white marble, closes her eyes and murmurs something. I bring the arrow we took from the academy, Coco added a white flower tied to the fletcher. 

Coco puts the arrow on in the point where the marble of the headstone and the marble of the coffin connect. "Hopefully it'll last" she says dryly. 

"Natalie's over here, it's icy but not covered in snow. Someone was here lately" Scarlett comments from where she stood- two headstones to the right. 

She was right, someone left a transparent box with flowers inside on the marble above the coffin. Since the box was pretty rich and the bouquet pretty big, I could assume Natalie's rich parents were the ones to leave it. 

_Natalie Brynn Garcia_

_157 ADD- 175 ADD_

_Loving daughter, sister, friend, Angel._

_May her soul rest comfortably under white marble_

"Do you have the knife?" Coco looks up to me in question. I nod and take out my coat one of the throwing knives I trained Natalie with. "I don't know why I kept it for so long" I smile sadly. 

"You do the honors" 

I don't argue. The Debree sisters stand still and quiet as I put the knife on top of the transparent flower box, that already covered with a layer of white cold fumes from the cold. 

"I already know where Cameron's is" Coco says. "I understand, we'll keep our distance" I nod. Coco gives both me and Scarlett a thankful smile. 

I watch her as she walks over to the grave, kneeling on the snow without caring about the cold, she talks in a voice I can't quite hear, and I know it's non of my business to. 

Scarlett and I wait three more minutes until Coco gets back. "Thanks for waiting" she sniffles. Wiping her face with her glove. "Of course, ready to go home with your sister? I wanna pay respects to someone I haven't seen in a long time" 

She looks at me, confused for a second, then she shrugs and takes her sister's hand. "Sure. We'll be at my house making cocoa" 

Our paths diverge, as Coco walks back on the trail towards the village, I cut to the fields of eternity: the endless graves freak me out, but they are positioned by an order, the tributes for the 174th hunger games, Dianne and Hunter, were the closest to where I was standing. Just two skips ahead laid one grave, the second landmass had been filled and covered with grass. 

"Hey, Eunice, sorry I haven't been here for a while" 

155 ADD- 172 ADD

She would be 21 this next coming year. If it wasn't for my curse.

_but it was the purpose of the games, you were the one to come out, and you dealt with it! She forgives you._

and yet I still hear her screaming my name in my sleep, sometimes we're dropping from the sky, her parachute doesn't open, sometimes we're hiding in the village from a mutt. 

I don't think I ever forgot the way she called my name. 

The worst part is that we weren't that close, but she _was_ proud of the Angels, pretty nice to them too. I'm sure if she was the one who stood here with Coco today, she would've been great for her.

"Sorry I don't have anything to give you. Just here to say hello again." I chuckle. "I was around and thought about stopping by" 

Of course, no answer came. "Maybe... apologize again? And thank you for running back to help me even though we weren't that close" 

The wind whipped my hair in my face, making me shiver as I tightened my coat around me. Winter is my least favorite time of the year, and the snow was the worst part of it. 

I turn back and slowly exit the fields of eternity. "It was nice to see you again" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add Clover's POV every once in a while but mostly Coco's


	18. We say we're friends, we play pretend, you're more to me we're everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco gets high on dreamshine one night, she makes a voicemail to a certain someone. Shenanigans ensue

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

It was a night at the middle of November and I was bored. 

Sleep has evaded me once again, even with the intense training America and Holden put mr through every day for ten hours or so, I still found myself staring at the celling with Angel curled up next to me. 

Unable to sleep. 

So naturally, I went around the house looking for any distractions I could use to knock myself out for a few hours- that aren't the sleeping pills Clover made me flush down the toilet. 

On weekdays when Scar was at the Centre, it was even harder. Every Capitol movie seemed weird or strangely gripping? The brain rotting reality TV was a pretty good distraction- nice to know people anticipate my return- but it wasn't good in the sense that it made me _tired._

At the top right cabinet of my kitchen sat a small stylish bottle the size of the whiskey bottles we managed to sneak into the academy. But the liquid inside waa pink, and had sparkling silver dust substance inside, like little stars in a pink galaxy. 

It even had a note attached: **_Dear Victor, a gift from the Capitol, this liquor type bottle is nicknamed Dreamshine. A powerful drink meant to cause slight hallucination and overall easy warm rush._**

_So this is some type of a mix between alchohol and drugs, noted._

But the note wasn't finished, at the bottom, in inky black letters, it said. _**please be advised not to drink the entirety of the bottle, or more than three straight glasses of this substance for it can lead to overdose. Keep away from minors.**_

Well I was no minor, and I was no pussy either. I know what drugs can do to a person, I knew the feeling of a bad hangover as I meddled in the subject quite a lot over the past two and a half years. 

If this is something the people at the Capitol drink regularly; I should give it a try. 

I pour some of it into a wine glass also in the cabinet and tilt my head backwards as I let the liquid into my mouth.

Surprisingly, this _dreamshine_ tasted sweeter than any alcohol I've ever tasted. The faint taste of strawberry and blueberry, with a tiny hint of rosewater. All things I've come to enjoy only when I came the Capitol, or when Toni made a special reservation from there. 

But I finish the glass pretty fast; immediately vying for another. _Not more than three._ I remind myself as I down the other glass. 

It only takes two minutes for my head to feel lighter and my skin starting to heat up. Before I even realise whats going on the lightness takes over me as I twirl around my huge empty living room with the glass at hand, once again the music from my Capitol preformamce starts playing: but this time, I felt like I was _vibrating_ to it, moving like I was a part of the melody itself. 

I only remember the heat for a while and then nothing. Just the feeling of weightlessness as I fell down, down into the darkness.

* * *

When I finally manage to regain consciousness, I feel every sore muscle in my body screaming with ache, My head screamed the loudest. 

"That's what _dreamshine_ will do to you, kid" someone is pressing a cold towel to my forehead, when I finally manage to move my head slightly to the left, I notice Talia. Who simply smiles knowingly and continues to press the towel to my head. 

America is also there, opening the blinds. "When you didn't show up to our practice I got worried, but when Aria showed up with the voicemail I got a grip on what happened" she switched places with Talia, in her hand a glass of water. 

"What.. voicemail?" 

Talia chuckles. "Oh, you definitely should hear it when you regain feeling in your limbs. Aria's downstairs with Clover" 

I don't know how that long this will take, but if I embarrassed myself like an idiot last night, in front of Aria of all people, I'm not sure I want out of this bed.

America, probably noticing the change in my face. "Oh, don't worry honey, I think you'll be surprised of the way she took what you said in that voicemail" she pats my hair and pushes it back a bit. Twirling a strand of red between her fingers. 

"Don't feel bad. _Dreamshine_ can do that to a person. Especially the first time" said Talia. "You should've seen Clover after his first time, running down the street with nothing but short boxers, yelling 'Take me with you, Carnelian Dubssey!' While playing one of her songs on speakers. That was before his victory tour; so imagine the embarrassment when he finally got to meet her on his District 1 stop" 

I furrow my brows. "I don't remember this"

"What happens in the village stays in the village" Talia chuckles. 

"I sure hope Aria doesn't tell anyone, was it bad?" 

"I think you should hear for yourself, can you move your toes?" Asks America softly. 

I try, and feeling has been slowly coming back to my limbs. I flex my fingers and close them into a punch. One minute later and I push myself to sit down. "I'll help you get dressed, alright?" America takes my hands in hers and helps me stand up. Talia simply shrugs and leaves the room. 

I don't have anything important besides training, so America helps me put on tights and leggings, and I put on a simple tanktop, tying my hair up. 

Thanks to special medication I managed to grow back the parts that were lost in the fog pretty fast, but now it was getting even harder and more frustrating to tie it up. I groan and pull the hairtie harder before it clicks into place.

I take a deep breath and use America's shoulder for support. "Let's see how I badly I made a fool of myself"

* * *

When I reach the livingroom I see Clover, Talia and Aria. The former two are talking in hushed voices, the latter looks to me immediately when she hears the steps coming from the stairs. 

"Hello, everybody" I announce. "Sorry for concerning or inconvenienceing you last night"

"Dreamshine takes a heavy toll" Clover sighs, and I'm reminded what Talia told me earlier about _his_ experience with the stuff. 

Aria stands up, fidgeting with her holophone in two hands. "You weren't inconvenienceing me" she chuckles awkwardly and opens the holophone and presses a few buttons before my little holographic figure appears out of the screen: 

"Heyy Blakley" my holographic figure opens. "I bet you're like, asleep but I'd love if you come dance with me. I just feel so hot right now!" From what I can see, drunk-high(?) me is half naked, with only a bra and the sweats I wear to bed. "Although like, you'd only make me feel hotter, y'know what I mean?" My holographic figure shakes a bit, signaling my movements along the room. 

"Did you know I dreamt about you? We danced in the gym and you looked so amazing with a shirt half open like" my holographic figure winks. "I feel so safe in your arms, and I melt when you talk about your favorite books, God" 

My holographic figure grabs the phone and spins it around. "You're like, the second person I can say I kind of love, and I talked to Cameron last week and told her about it and I'm almost sure she doesn't mind" my face are so close to the phone I can see my own sweat drops. "Goodnight Ari, hope you have a good night's sleep" I blow a kiss and then the holographic figure disappears. 

I wanna bury myself in the ground and never come out, god! I don't dare to look at Aria, I don't wanna feel my heart getting crushed- 

Someone- Aria- cups my face hesitantly. "Did you really mean.. what you said?"

"I did dream about you one night, and I do feel safe in your arms" I still refuse to look at her. "But..I mean, did you mean the other part?" 

Talia, America and Clover have apparently disappeared. It was only me and her and my racing heart. 

I take her hand, the one cupping my face. When the tears that came when I talked by Cameron's grave came flooding back. "Yes. I meant it" 

"Good" Aria chuckles. Before she picks me up and kisses me straight on the lips. 

"Oh" I stammer once she puts me down. "Oh wow" 

And then I continued to kiss her. 


	19. There's a garden where I go, if you meet me there no one will know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco takes Aria to her favorite spot on the mountains trail. Fluff ensues.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

Ever since Clover won, he made sure to take me, Lexa and Natalie up to the mountains to the 'hiding spot'. 

The hiding spot was a half hidden cave inside the base of the mountain. Over a century ago, Enobaria Dominiquez found this cave and transformed it into a nice hideout for loving couples of the village to catch a moment here. 

Clover could never bring anyone to the hiding spot as Spencer and Fria both won before him, but he showed _us_ the place instead. I couldn't be happier that he did. 

"Alright, follow me" I signal Aria to follow me up the ledge and enter the cave. "Hey, where'd you go?" She calls from bellow. 

"Up here. Just hoist yourself up. It shouldn't be a challenge to someone as strong as you" 

Not a second later Aria appears in the entrance, pushing herself up as she crawls to sit on the cushions next to me. The little strand of lights hanging above us allowed me to see her clearly, her slightly curled hair and signature hat covered in little white flakes, her eyes, brown like pools of chocolate, staring back at me with a dumb smile. 

"It's beautiful here" she says, touching one of the little lamps. 

"I always wanted to come here" I murmur. "But coming here alone takes the fun out of it" 

Aria plants a soft kiss on the top of my head. "So it's a good thing you convinced me to come" 

I lean into her embrace, letting her caress my back slowly, humming a tune. 

It's still so weird to me, the fact she agreed to be my _girlfriend,_ that we've been dating for almost two weeks now. And over a stupid drunken voicemail? _Makers, I love her._

"What's on your mind?" She asks softly. "The tour next week?" 

To be honest, I forgot the tour is next week, that I'll have to parade myself around and dance to all the curious people of the districts.

At least there is no bad blood between me and any of them. That's the only reason, the only good thing the quell brought to me. "I haven't thought about it, actually" I reply. "Have you?" 

"Well, considering I get to go with you; to see the Capitol myself? I honestly can't _stop_ thinking about it" Aria mumbles into my hair. 

"From what I remember about the Capitol, it's not that impressive" I pout.

"I will be the judge of that, partner" 

And then she pinned me down on my back on the cushions, lying next to me and covering my face and neck with little kisses that makes me laugh hysterically as they tickle. "Mmm.. I love your tiny kisses" I smile. 

"And I love giving them" whispers Aria above me. 

We spend a few minutes like that, spooning, when Aria sighs and asks. "Have you ever done something like that before?" 

"Of course not. Ever since I came out I barely had time to be someone's girlfriend. And I guess me and Cameron didn't have enough time.."

"Sorry" she whispers quickly. "I just.. I also never done things, with girls.. I didn't think it was even possible to _Like_ something other than boys. It's nice to know I can actually do this stuff with someone.. like Anais and her boyfriend, Hunter" 

"See? We're both inexperienced. That's a good thing" I turn to face her and give a small peck on those beautiful soft lips. 

Something rustled bellow, I could hear faint voices on the trail bellow us and I sit up. Taking out the little dagger I took with me on my walks. "I'm sure it's nothing" Aria sat up, concerned all of a sudden. 

But the rustles grew louder and now a gloved hand appeared on the ledge. I tightened the grip on the dagger. 

"Hey, it's.. taken!" Holden, whose in the middle of hoisting himself up, stops when he sees us. 

"Oh, seriously?!" Someone calls from bellow. I dare to crawl towards the edge, bellow Holden, wrapped in at least three scarves and a big coat, stood Talia.

"What are you two doing here.. together?" I ask, exparrated. 

"Well... we were hoping for some peace and quiet but since it's taken here.." Holden jumps down, allowing a little pile of snow to drop on Talia as he landed. Which sent her swearing. 

"I had no idea you two were.. together" I furrow my brows. 

"That's because no one was supposed to know" Talia grumbles. "That's why we come here" 

"Please don't tell Toni, okay? She'll be pretty pissed to know her victor is dating her ex" Holden sighs. I remember he and Toni were an item about seven years ago. 

"Hey; I'm no snitch" I chuckle. "But seriously, we got here first"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get lost" sighed Talia from bellow. "But I'm counting on you, Debree" 

"My lips are sealed" I make a scene of sealing my lips with a key and throwing it off the side of the mountain. The two older victors continue down the trail instead. And I crawl back to Aria. "Where were we?" 


	20. My doubts dissapear every time that you're near, the clouds seems to run from the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Aria Snowball fight; some other victors join in, district 2 people don't like giving uo easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short prompt filled :)

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games.**

When I hear Coco yell outside I rush out the door, It's only when I watch her hurl a ball of snow at her sister. "You are gonna pay for that, Scarlett!" She yells viciously. 

Aria and Scarlett have already taken a refuge behind the fence surrounding Coco's house. "two against one?! Unfair!" She cries out. Hurling another snowball at the two. 

It's then she notices me. "I'm down a soldier, I need someone who has long distance aim!" 

I flinch back as another snowball almost hits me. "You know I hate snow, and winter.." 

"You never cared when we used to fight with you" she glares. I sigh heavily. "You're lucky" 

She cackles. "Told you you're my bitch. Look out you two! I got someone who can actually AIM!" She signals me to duck behind my fence as another snowball passed above us. 

Rolling bits of snow in my gloved hand I peek above the fence as Scarlett tries to lunge another ball, with a flick of my wrist, my ball hits his mark as the younger Debree sister cusses out and swats the snow off her face. 

The fight continued when Talia walked out with the groceries, it didn't stop her from getting hit in the face too. "Okay, who threw that?!" She dropped the bag. Quiet snickering from our enemies prompts Talia to join our side of the icy road. "They're done for" 

Only when another ball hits me straight in the face I notice a third hand on our enemies' side. Holden, with a smirk on his face and two huge balls in his hands, aimed right at Talia and me. 

"You bastard!" Talia yells as she chucks a ball with both her hands in her direction. "Joining these two!"

"I am _not_ too old to snowball fight, I don't care what the little Debree says" was his reply. 

The fight was a long one, as neither side gave up the fighting, and America and Hector joined each on every side. With America on Aria's team, both teams had a knife thrower in their midst. Since this was the closest we'll ever get to a knife match, I enjoyed seeing America's technique, analyzing it. 

"Advance!" Coco, Talia and Hector jumped over the fence just as Aria, Scarlett and Holden did, carrying huge snow blocks in their hands as America and I continued the long range. Her throws became more and more accurate as time went by and she got _into_ it. 

Meanwhile both sides met on the middle of the road, swatting eachother with snow, but Talia and Holden seemed to get a little _too_ the fight as Talia sent an actual punch his way. 

"Alright, alright, cut it out!" At the sound ot Toni stepping outside as dark was slowly descending, everyone stopped. America still with a snowball in her hands. "I think that's enough for today" she told the six panting idiots on the main road. 

And then the snowball hit her in the face, and America's soft chuckle send everyone laughing back. 

"Seriously, guys" Toni swatted the snow off her coat. "You gotta learn when to stop"

"So who won?" Chippered Scarlett, that was hidden in the circle of tall people around her. 

"It was a draw at best" said Toni.

America and Hector shared a hug, Aria lifted Coco for a kiss and Holden and Talia simply glared at eachother. 

But something about Coco's little smile as she watched those two suggested to me she knew something I didn't, something revolving these two victors whose rivalry shaped my three years in this village. 

"What's these twos' problem?" Grumbles Scarlett. 

"Nothing" chuckles Coco. "I guess it's a rivalry thing. Wanna join us, Clover? Aria and I are making hot chocolate" 

I swat the last bits of snow off my coat and slik back my wet hair. "Sure. Its the least you can do for me after dragging me into your dumb war. When you know I hate winter" 

Coco took me by the elbow. "But you can't say no to hot chocolate" 


	21. The thought of your kiss sends my soul into bliss, I get high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Aria spend the night before the victory tour together, curled next to the fireplace at Coco's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the tour! But don't worry, we'll continue even after because I'm REALLY enjoying writing this fic. (More so than other ahem fics)  
> The tour chapters will be pretty short at times if there isnt any special victor we need to meet.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games.**

My dreams usually started in the forest for some reason. 

I was climbing a tree, reaching for the greenery at the top. The branches felt natural under my grip, like stairs, as I climbed higher and higher. 

Soon enough I reach the top, and a strage sensation of calmness; safety, takes over me. 

The feeling is short lived, as a figure with long black hair, and blue eyes that otherwise don't fit in Reyna's face. These are Sebastian's eyes. 

I dodge her as she lands another hit, her arm is missing, blood dripping from the stump. I'm not fast enough to stop her as she lunges forward, as we both fall off the tall, seemingly endless tree.

I wake up with a gasp and a sharp, shooting pain in my leg. Someone grabs me by the shoulder. "It's alright, it's okay! I'm here" Aria immediately wraps herself around me as I panted and heaved. 

I let her nuzzle her chin on my collarbone. "Maybe we should go to the livingroom? I can make us some tea" says Aria. "Yeah, it's a good idea" I mumble, still pushing away the dream and the feeling of nothingness bellow me. 

"How about you tell me what did you dream about?" Asks Aria as she pours some tea from the pot on the stove over the fireplace. "Your sister said it helped you before" 

"Well. I was climbing some tree.. and when I reached the top I- someone was there, waiting to throw me off.. and we fell. That feeling I can't shake it.." I whisper. "Like there's nothing below, nothing to hold on to.." 

"You can always hold on to me" Aria nudges me with her shoulder. "That's why I'm here, to catch you" 

"Speaking of catching. The prep team is going to be here tomorrow.. are you sure there are no last minute regrets? Feeling like you wanna stay here?" I chuckle bitterly. 

"Of course not!" I feel the shaking of her body as she laughed. "I'm going through this, no matter how weird your prep team is, no matter how many people will be staring at us" 

I didn't mind the looks, what I was afraid of was screwing up in front of them. "If I make a mistake.."

"I'll go along with it" Aria replies, the flames from the fireplace illuminating her smile. "I'm here" she says again, taking my hand. 

"I know" I change my position so we're nesting against eachother, cuddling in front of the still lit fireplace. Since neither of us had the strength to get up and put another log into the fire, it probably burned out and die, leaving us to cuddle in the cold.

Well, not _completely_ cold. 


	22. District 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco, Aria, Clover and Talia go off on the victory tour with Vera, Regalia and the prep team. They begin with district 12. As any tour should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The district tour chapters will be pretty short

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"Isn't it wonderful? We're finally off after six months of waiting!' Vera's smile was enough to light up the whole village, she wasn't shocked or surprised to find me and Aria curled up in front of the dying embers of the fireplace.

On the contrary, she was _curious._

"It's really an honor to meet the young woman fortunate enough to be able to join us" Regalia, our stylist.. was a bit more reserved.

Well, more like _suspicious._

"Are you excited to meet your long time friend, Clover?" Vera finally addressed my mentor after two hours of fussing around me. Talia's little chuckle said a lot. 

We all knew the nature of Clover's relationship with his old _friends._

Clover didn't react, in fact, he seemed zoned out as he stared at the view passing by the train's windows. "Clover" I touch his arm, he glanced away with empty eyes at me before he blinked, and once again became the mentor I cared about. "Sorry" he muttered. "I zoned out, what did you say?"

"Vera asked about Spencer, you're happy to see him, right?" Talia crossed her arms; concern flashing in her eyes. 

"Yes, of course" Clover chuckles. "I'd love to see him again"

* * *

The Mayor of district 12, as well as Spencer Undersee and two other victors whose names I forgot, wait for us in the train station, which was nothing fancy.

Clover and Spencer immediately shared a hug, Crushing into eachother. Spencer was quick to introduce me to the other two victors of Twelve: Angie Thom, and Oscar Hurst. 

Angie was a woman in her mid 40's, stoic and zoned out. "You should see her with her Possé tho, in the Capitol she's almost unrecognisable" whispered Talia in my ear. 

Oscar was a little younger, he won a year before Toni, and was mostly polite. He even asked to shake Aria's hand, who kept mostly to the back. 

"Clover, about the letter I sent you.." Spencer leads his secret lover away. "They'll be back for Coco's preformamce" Talia assured Vera and the two other victors. 

"Shall we?" Vera clicked her tounge, barely hiding her uncomfortable expression. 

I scoffed and let Talia and the other victors lead Aria and I to the justice building to await our preformamce.

* * *

I've never been more relieved I don't have to give a speech to the dead, because looking at the people, kids and adults actually curious and not hollow faced and quiet like they usually are.. (they were quiet, but not in a way that made me want to bury myself)

Instead I simply introduced myself, my talent and my partner. Aria gladly stood aside in a black and white suit that was tailored to fit her perfectly, when I closed my eyes to twirl, I felt her arms as they caught me with a perfect smile that sent my heart racing as we finished the routine toegther.

At dinner, Clover and Spencer were back, Clover looked cheerful, but kept sending glares across the table where his boyfriend sat. Spencer, on the other hand, looked pretty nervous and alert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The victors for this stop:
> 
> Angie: 147th  
> Oscar: 154th  
> Spencer: 170th


	23. District 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover watches Coco preform at district Eleven. Convinced Spencer didn't really tell him what he wanted to.

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

I watch Coco open a conversation with Devon, Clementine and Nadja. The older man, who I grew to respect a lot, immediately became excited when he heard Coco mentioning her talent, the younger women were polite enough and invited Aria into their conversation as well.

But I couldn't stop thinking about the way Spencer looked at me yesterday; back in Twelve:

_Spencer pulled me through the now empty streets of the town, and closer into the border where the fence is, dirty snow covers everything and it's electricity is on, but Spencer didn't seem to mind, so I didn't either. "No one will bother to look for us here" he said, voice shaking._

_"Good" I smirk and pull him into a kiss. Spencer plays along for a minute before pulling away. "I'd love to do that, but that's actually not what I wanted to ask you" he said. "In my letter.. you remember I told you about our problems.."_

_"Yes" I mumble, our faces are so close together.. "I'm sorry to hear that. But that's not all what you wanted to tell me, right?"_

_"I-" his caught his breath. His eyes unreadable and so far away. "is mentoring a new victor hard?"_

_I take a step back, still holding his hands in mine. "what?"_

_"That's my question"_

_"Did you- did you bring me here just to ask about Coco and how I've been?!"_

_"No" Spencer knocks me to the ground. "You were right. I brought you here for some action" his smile was flirtatious yet unnerving. "After all, I haven't seen you for six months and this thing is pretty new isn't it? I'm sure Fria won't mind" he said sharply._

_I had a feeling the last part was regarding something else, but he was on top of me so I didn't argue._

_The looks he sent me during dinner had my suspicions buzzing even harder, it was almost unbearable to watch._

* * *

Aria seemed to be mesmerized by Coco's fast dance; the routine of this portion of the tour didn't involve her, but it didn't stop her from liking what she saw. Talia and I simply laugh at them.

Teenagers in love, nothing more adorable than that. 

Coco finished, and the people of Eleven applauded, looking at the crowd I could see genuine smile on some kids and teenagers. But maybe they were just happy no one was standing on the families' podium today. 

Back in my games, I didn't kill the tributes from Eleven, but when I came here, I still had to collect every bit of my strength to carry on with my speech.

Nothing is worse than the family's glare. Coco learned it a different way than I, but later, on the train running towards Ten, we both agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The victors of Eleven:
> 
> Devon: 135th  
> Clementine: 149th  
> Nadja: 162nd


	24. District 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco visits Fria's district, the quiet and the burned buildings outside give both her and Clover a sense of what's going on.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

The first thing I noticed about district Ten was the greenery around, the second was the smoke rising in the distance. 

Clover seemed hooked to the windows as much as I was, clenching his fist. I could tell he couldn't wait to meet his other lover. And to be honest, I was looking forward to meeting her too. 

"Come now, Coco dear. It's time to prep you before the train reaches the station" Regalia calls out from the other car. 

I usually don't mind being gushed around, dressed and dandied, but twice a day in the past three days was ridiculous. I unwillingly leave my watch post and follow Regalia inside:

A hour and a half later, I was ready with yet another white dress, this time with stockings to keep my legs from freezing (thank you). The boob window was.. uncomfortable, and I found myself crossing my arms to hide it throughout the remaining of the ride.

"I think you still look great" Aria pressed a kiss to my head and I let out a bitter chuckle. "I appreciate the help, Ar, but it doesn't help that an entire population of like, 10 thousand poeple, plus tons of watchers on TV, are gonna see that while I raise my arms for a pirouette, or when you lift me and throw me over your shoulder.. 

Aria looked at Regalia, who exchanged satisfied looks with Vera and the prep team. "I guess we can't change that, can we?" She clutched the puffy open sleeves of her suit.

* * *

Fria's blonde curls bounced while she ran towards us- towards Clover- and as he picked her up and twirled her.

"I admit, this will be a little _too_ hard to pass off as friendly" whispers Talia. 

"Says the woman who occassionally fist fights her boyfriend to ward off suspicion" I reply. 

Talia's lips press into a thin line as Fria and Clover catch up, and he brings her up to reintroduce her to me. "Coco, you look fantastic" Fria wraps her hands around me. Her brown eyes big as a doe's.

"Right.. this is Aria Blake, my partner.." Fria raises a questioning brow but says nothing. "Nice to meet you" she shakes Aria's hand. "Right, Scott! Don't be an antisocial, come meet Coco!"

Her older fellow victor forcefully tears himself from looking at the horizon of the main district town. Just to shake our hands. "Pleasure" he says firmly.

* * *

The people of district 10 are unusually quiet, I guess I got used to that in the two other outliar districts, but even in Eleven there weren't that many peacekeepers on the sides.

Regardless, I take a breath and begin the routine for this part of the tour: a fast paced dance with Aria that Hector calls 'Tango'. 

I wish he could be here right now, because I'm counting in my head, matching my pace with Aria perfectly, I was good when I was focused on the count, but when Aria lifted me I saw the burnt factory pretty good.

I stumble in my next more, losing track of the count immediately. Aria twirls me close to her, spinning me on a whole new choreography she made up on the spot. "Don't look at that, look at me" her voice is so low I really have to focus on her to listen: "I'm gonna count again, watch my count, okay? One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, Eight". She spins me out and spins me back in as the memory of the actual choreography fill my mind.. 

_Aria laughing at how fast the music is, Hector mumbling in that ancient foresteras language, America's soft laugh as she and Hector showed us the routine themselves.._

I focus instead on Aria's eyes: the prep team framed them with gold and white winged eyeliner, and it made the dark of her eyes even more enticing. _Focus on that instead._

We finish with a decent dip, one that would make Hector click his tounge, but my head is heavy and I _really_ need to sit down. 

Luckily, we had lunch coming up with Fria and Scott. I breath a sigh of relief when the justice building's doors close behind us.

* * *

"So what's the deal with this place?" I blurt at dinner. Clover drops his fork, Talia's look is full of warning. Only Fria seems unfazed: "it's.. complicated here, are you familiar with the mercy act?" 

"Fria.." Clover opens. 

His second lover doesn't seem to mind, "she's a victor now, she can know" 

"I am familiar with the mercy act, it helps you guys live better, right? Doesn't look like it" 

Clover chokes on his next bite, Fria only laughs softly. "I like your Angel; Clo." She sips from the offered red wine. "That's because some people here in charge, like Mayor Phillips and some other factory and farm owners up north, decided to keep the money to improve _their_ lives."

I furrow my brows. "But I thought the money had to go to all the citizens" 

"The head of the district decide what to do with the money. The other districts are just lucky to have mayors that aren't corrupt like that bastard" mumbled Scott.

"Obviously people didn't like that" Fria takes another long sip. "So they started burning shit. I try to help them, but it's not enough. People are tired of Phillips. They liked the quell idea but they secretly wish his damn son of his would get reaped, they don't realise Scott and _I_ would have to mentor that bastard" Fria pours herself another glass of wine.

"Yeah, that's enough, Fri" Clover takes the glass away as Fria tries to snatch it back. 

Sure, there were some kids I hated in the academy, but wishing the arena on them would only make their ego better.

I guess it's different in other districts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott- 151st  
> Fria- 168th


	25. District 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Aria visit district 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REAL short one. But not all of them have to be long and repetitive right?

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

I don't remember a lot from district 9, the golden dress I wore, the looks drunk Hadley Bennett gave me and Aria, and the scolding his young victor Ben- who won just a year before Clover- did while I danced. Aria was, once again, not really a part of this dance. 

But mostly I remember how Aria and I snuck out to the fields we saw from the train window, they weren't gold like Regalia hoped they would be, but it didn't stop Aria and I from enjoying a moment alone, dissapearing in the green wheat to kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadley: 163rd  
> Ben: 171st


	26. District 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and the rest visit district 8, Clover remembers his final battle and tour.

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

"and we arrived in Eight! Almost halfway done. You look beautiful; Coco" Vera clicked her tounge.

Coco was wearing yet another white and gold bedazzled dress. She seemed to like this one better for the lack of boob window in it. 

As we stepped off the train to meet up with Eight's two victors, I stayed back. Meeting these two again only brought up guilt I've buried inside me for three years:

_Kal and I fought knife to knife on the cold stones, the same ones I ran across with the pack just a week earlier. I have to admit, he's pretty big and agile for his age, the fact he survived this long must be thrilling for district Eight._

_He launches himself forwards, in a way where I can barely retreat backwards as he slams himself on my legs and I feel the slight pinch in my chest._

_The next time he raises his knife, it's red, and I feel air escaping me as I raise my own knife to blindly scream in desperation as I shove it somewhere and a horrible choking noise follows. Kal's grip on me is failing and I barely hear the canon as I gasp for air myself, drifting into unconsciousness._

_I woke up to find Holden's satisfied gaze above me. "Good job, kid"_

The tour was agonizing, to the point I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from breaking apart completely as I looked on Kal's banner, on Kal's _family._

He was their hope for a victor after ten years, and In a blind desperate move, I took it from them.

"Are you okay?" Asks Coco after she and Aria finish their preformamce and our car sprits through the dense city towards the victor village for the usual dinner. 

"It's hard for me.. to come here again" I answer quietly.

Coco only nods and takes my hand. "It's okay, we're leaving after the dinner anyway. And I'm here, just like you were for me at the funeral tour" 

The car reached its destination, and so I took a deep breath and prepared to meet up with Kal's mentors again after three years. 

At least I knew this dinner wouldn't be as bad as the one when I came here first: me running out to puke was not a moment I was very proud of, especially when Carden actually tried to ignore it in an attempt to make me feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason: 138th  
> Carden: 161st


	27. District 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour reaches district Seven, Coco and Aria make a new friend

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"Ugh, _finally!_ a sensible female victor!" Illia Lambert, the victor before me, pushed through both of her older fellow victors to be the first to introduce herself to me. Her handshake is firm despite her short thin frame.

She's no Johanna Mason, my favorite of district 7's victors, but she has the same sassy blunt demeanor and used the same iconic technique in order to win. 

Her dark red-ish brown hair was held in a high ponytail, only up close I noticed how _long_ it actually was, reaching her lower back, if she was to let it run free, it would almost sweep the floor. With every movement she did, it jumped from side to side like a horse's tail. 

"I was just waiting for a good excuse to get away from these two. Can you imagine having only _these_ two for neighbors?" She shot a quick glare at Will and Branch standing and talking to Vera and Clover, "You're so lucky to share the village with mostly women" 

"Makers, me and only dudes would be Chaos" I chuckle. Then I notice Aria standing with her hands in her pockets, clearly clueless on where she should stand as the cameras flashed around her and the victors stood in groups. "How about I introduce you to someone?" I lead Illia towards where Aria stood. Illia simply shrugs and follows me, scanning Aria up and down. "Your girlfriend?" 

I choke on spit, Aria takes a step back, stunned. "Excuse me?"

Illia crossed her arms. "Please, your sexuality is no secret, and I can tell you brought her for a reason" she winked. "Plus, we have that in common" 

I let out a skeptical chuckle. "You? A lesbian?" 

"Bisexual, but who cares? I like lady parts, like you" Illia chuckles. "Can't wait to see _that_ in action" she bites her lip. Pointing to both of us back and forth. "I guess you should go meet up with those two and we could hit the road" she turns, her hair whipping to the side and she swats it back over her shoulder.

* * *

The routine for this district featured a lot of Aria, and by the way she didn't hasitate to pull me closer and linger her loving gaze on me every time we span past Illia. 

When we finished with Aria throwing me over her shoulder once again, and me taking a bow, the first thing Aria did was to lead me as far away from Illia as possible, and then it hit me why.

Was she _jealous?_

At dinner, Aria made sure to take Clover's usual seat next to me, and grabbed my hand tightly under the table as Illia raised a questioning brow at both of us from across the table. 

Aria didn't strike me as the jealous type, but then again, If Illia was trying to hit on me somehow, Aria should _know_ they don't work, right?

She leaves the table early and I rush after her outside. "Hey.. don't you think Illia gets to me with her supposed flirts" I take Aria's hand. Stroking it softly as I lean on her arm. "Are you sure?" She asks quietly. 

"Of course! She's nothing to me, and she'll continue to be nothing to me. I- I love _you!"_ I call out loud. 

It suddenly dawned on me this was the first time I said it out loud to her over the past month, this was the first time I said it to _anyone,_ i never even got to tell Cameron the three words every partner wants to hear. 

"I love you too" she whispers back, and picks me up so I can wrap my hands around her neck and kiss her under the moon and the snowy pine trees surrounding the houses on the village block.

"And I wasn't trying to flirt or anything" 

Aria put me back down, and we both turned to see Illia leaning on the railing of Will's porch where the dinner was held. 

"I have a boyfriend, his name is Jesse and he lives in Seattle, that's our.. main town" she confesses. "Yeah, I like girls too, and I might be a bitch, but I'm not _that_ kind of bitch. I was hoping to find a _friend,_ who understands me" she opened her arms.

"I'm sorry, for assuming.." Aria slipped back into her awkward apologetic face, the one I found so cute, so endearing..

"New friends it is" I tell Illia. "Now, how about you show us around? This vegetable garden, I Just know non of those dudes bothered to do that.."

"Oh yeah" Illia makes a face. "Branch likes his chickens and Will likes to go on runs in the forest with me, so I'm the one that has to like.. feed them and stuff, you get me? Now, big girl, Aria... what can you do in a fight? I'd love to hear..." 

The conversation ended up with the three of us agreeing that a woman's neck is the most beautiful thing, and sharing the moments that made us realize we were _different._ I was almost sad when we heard Vera's shrilling voice calls for us to leave so we can make it to district six by tomorrow. 

"See you this summer" Illia waved. "It was nice to know you too, Aria" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Branch- 141st  
> Will- 157th  
> 174th- Illia


	28. District 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour reaches district 6

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games** ****

district was by far the most crowded, and the most miserable of the ones I've seen so far. 

It had one victor, Finnigan Reyes, the man in his thirties seemed nice and quiet when he shook my hand and greeted me later at dinner. 

"It's so cruel" I tell Aria as we walk through the empty road of the village. At least seven houses closed down, belonging to victors long dead, "I can't believe he's this lonely"

"He loves his wife" Aria reminds me. "She sounded really kind at dinner, and if they get along, I don't think it's such a miserable fate, just them.. away from everyone in the district- and there are _so many_ people here" 

"But this is a neighborhood full of ghosts" I point to Adrianna Gowaine's house. 'The woman who changed' was a historical figure, there were rumors Finn and his wife Clair-Kate regularly take on kids thrown from their home just like Adriana. 

"Oh my god, you're Coco Debree- I'm sorry I forgot you're supposed to stay here for dinner" a young teenager- they looked pretty androgynous to me- closed the village door behind them. 

"I'm Carter, I come here after work usually to stay in the guest room" 

"It's cool, don't leave on our account" Aria smiled at them. "It's nice to know the rumors are true, that Finn is a good man" she offered her hand to shake. "I'm Aria, Coco's partner" 

"Just dance partner? Or _partner_ partner? Because I've seen that routine." Carter winked. And the red started to climb up my cheeks. "Partner partner" I mumble. "Cool, nice to meet fellow gays" Carter chuckled. "It was um, it's an honor to meet you" 

"It was nice to meet you too. We're almost leaving so you can go ahead and go to Finn's house, he and Clair-Kate are probably waiting" I smile. 

Carter runs along, and I notice how young they looked, definitely not older than 15. How can a parent throw their child away like that?

Then again, parents was never my father's strong suit, and my mother and Scarlett's mother I've never met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn- 158th


	29. District 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victors reach district 5

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

"Ah, Clover, always good to see you" Livia Murry greeted me just as Coco was busy shaking Maia Brennan's. The two back to back victors of district Five have always treated me with respect and kindness, even when the tributes my district sends do not treat theirs with the same kindness. 

"We're pretty excited to watch you dance, Coco, usually the victory tour is a time for mourning for us-" Maia began, when Luke cut her off: "We're just happy you didn't kill any of our kids this year" 

Luke Fraser, who was pretty close to my age, also stayed back from us career victors as best as he could. I could tell he and his little trio, that involved Ben from Nine and Casey from Three, despised our guts- especially us Twos. 

"Now, Luke that's not nice" scoffed Maia. "Coco's here to present her skill to the masses, they liked to watch her games year, you know" 

I couldn't help but think the people of Five liked watching Coco's games because all the contestants were from Two. 

I hold my bitterness down to tell myself they have a reason to dislike us, the same way we have a reason to dislike it when someone from the other districts wins.

* * *

"Your district must be very proud for your back to back victory" said Aria at dinner. 

Maia and Livia shared a knowing glance. "We didn't think it was possible" chuckled Livia. "I thought there was no way I could make it but I did" Maia added. 

"Did you know eachother before?" Asked Coco, curious. 

"Of course" Maia took another sip from her wine. "We were best friends before Livvy won. I volunteered the next year to save her cousin Neveah" 

"That was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. So I tried my best to help her and what do you know?" Livia shrugged. "We got a back to back! Out of all the non career districts! It's only us and Seven" 

"Wow" snorted Luke sarcastically. "I don't think they're that impressed? They have like, three back to back wins" 

"Okay, _what_ is your problem with me?!" Coco slams her fork and knife on the table. "I get it, you don't like us careers, but I didn't do _anything_ personal to you, or this district. If you wanna tell me something, tell it to my face!" 

In response Luke just came out and left. Coco was ready to storm out after him, but Aria grabbed her and sat her back down, I didn't hear what she told Coco, but from the way the anger slowly melted off her face and she sat back down.

"We're sorry about Luke" Livia hurried to react. 

"We want you to know _we_ have nothing against you, you win the games fair and square and only one can get out. Especially you, Coco, I'm sure it was hard to fight and kill some of your classmates" Maia added in a soft tone. 

"It's nice to know" replied Coco, and poured some of the wine into her own glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livia- 144th  
> Maia- 145th  
> Luke- 169th
> 
> Might do a one shot for these two's back to back


	30. District 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour reaches the first career district of the tour. District 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost past my longest amount of Chapters! And we're not even halfway done with what I want to write about! Challenging myself to reach another 50K.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

Regalia made my white and gold dress design have patches of aqua blue in it, and to be honest, it's my favorite design of the tour so far. 

"Um- you look.. You look amazing" Aria's smile is the most beautiful thing, as she fidgets with the hems of her aqua blue suit. "Really is a beauty" Regalia clasps her hands. "You look like an ancient goddess" 

The prep team squeal and clap in agreement, I'm pretty sure these three worship the land Regalia walks on. 

Talia steps out first, to greet who Clover assures me is her friend: Kaito Tallarico. He and Neith are the attention grabbing victors of Four; the adored ones, not only for their godlike looks and charming personality, but for their legacy- especially Neith's: The Cresta name. 

The victor in question awaited me with a hand already waiting for me to shake it: "a pleasure" he comments. "Likewise" I keep my smile on just like Vera drilled me into doing instinctively with every damn stop at this tour. 

Charlie Moss is a bit more warm and genuine, and I can't bother to hide my suprise as she sweeps me into a hug. 

Justin Lovelace is just a little younger than Mercury, but seemed even younger and better looking for his age, and I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. "Can you believe _that_ is a man in his fifties?!" I whisper-hiss into Aria's ear. 

"You're kidding me" she replies, stunned. "What is it in their workout routine that keeps them looking like that?" 

"It's gotta be the salty air" I say, wiping my eye for the billionth time since we arrived, the climate seemed so different from the winter I was used to see at home. And here I wasn't even cold wearing a short dress!

Yet, I couldn't help but wonder: if district Four has a program similar to ours, if the tributes they send are trained fighters, why are there only four victors in the village?

Looking at Clover, I began to suspect he was thinking the same thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin- 136th  
> Charlie- 145th  
> Neith- 152nd  
> Kaito- 165th (yes exactly a century after Finnick)


	31. District 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour reaches district 3.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

"This district doesn't have a lot of colors" comments Regalia as the Three victors of district 3 lead us towards the justice building. 

"We don't get much time to decorate, the people are 100% into their work, our products are the most in demand for your people, you know" Casey Finch can't hide her bitterness well, she has the same tone Luke from Five had at dinner, and since Clover said they were friends, I assumed she wasn't our biggest fan either. 

"Now, now. We're here for Coco, aren't we?" Dean Bradley pats his victor's shoulder. 

The three of them looked almost like a mismatched family: Dean as the father, Pixel Vital as the mother, and Casey, their teenage rebellious daughter. It didn't help that both Pixel and Casey had similar mousy looking face and Casey and Dean shared the same shade of jet black hair. 

What differentiated Casey from the two older victors (besides her attitude), was the scar running down the left side of her face, from her hairline to the left corner of her lips. I don't remember which tribute did this to her, but from the narrow eyes and the way she was looking at Clover, I could guess it was someone- a guy- from our district.

Her eyes following me and Aria on the dance stage caused an unnerving sensation that started from my stomach and spreaded to all my limbs. 

So at dinner I sat as far away from her as I could, and looking at the way Pixel was whispering to her, it almost seemed like she was scolding Casey, like some time of mother.

Safe to say, Clover, Aria and I were very happy to finally leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean- 148th  
> Pixel- 153th  
> Casey- 163th


	32. District 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour reaches its final stop before the Capitol ball. Coco gets some sound advice from one of the district One victors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for the Ballad of Diamond Argent! Be warned ;)

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

By the time we reached district One, my feet were begging for a break. 

I woke up to the sound of the train running across the tracks and it's soft hum, Aria is still sound asleep next to me, looking so peaceful and beautiful with her slighly messed up hair and the way she curled up in a fetus position despite being tall enough to almost stretch over the bed. 

I slowly massage my soar feet, the ridiculous heels Regalia makes me wear as we dance have taken their toll on me, as my heel is red and aching to the touch. And I have blisters covering the pads of my feet. 

_just this district and The Capitol where you'll give all you have left and that's it._ I remind myself. 

A soft knock on my door indicates it's not Clover. "Come in" I call out quietly, careful not to wake Aria. 

Talia stands in the doorway. "You're good? I think you should wake your girlfriend up, time to get ready, we'll reach One in about an hour or so" 

I groan and let myself fall back on the bed. Another district, another white and gold dress, another routine where I spin and jump and let Aria lift and drag me around. (I'm not complaining about the last part; obviously) 

"Wake her up or I will" warns Talia. "It won't be nice" 

I crawl back to Aria and wrap my hands around her back muscles. "Wake up, Ari" I tag at her shoulders. She groans. "Huh? What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, we gotta get ready, we're dropping in sixty" 

Aria turns in her spot to look at me, the sun coming from the window next to me illuminates me and her in a calming light that only makes the deep chocolate brown of her eyes look even more beautiful. "Fine" she sits up, pressing her forehead to mine. "Can't wait to see how Regalia dandies you up this time"

* * *

The dress Regalia ended up fitting me into was actually mostly golden, with white transparent layer on top and white heels. Similar to the gladiator dress I wore for my crowning. 

Once again Clover, Aria, Talia and I were shocked to see the six victors of district 1 all together. "I can't believe there are only six victors" whispers Aria. 

"You don't have to whisper, we all know our victor count is.. more unfortunate than your district's" Carnelian Debussy, Capitol darling and Scarlett's favorite singer of all time, adjusted her hearing aid on her left ear. She lost her hearing in that ear during her games and the Capitol fixed it later miraculously, I assumed that's why she heard Aria. 

"Now, now. We're here to celebrate Coco and her district" Magnus Oum intervened. "It's always a pleasure to accept another victor to our exclusive circle" his handshake was firm and in his slanted eyes a kind spark. 

I went around to introduce myself to Julian, Gem, Topaz and Peridot, who won just the year after Clover did and greeted him with a shy smile. 

"I gotta say, your preformamce in last year's games was pretty noteworthy and iconic, from one greatsword wilder to another" said Magnus. "Thank you" I nod, "its an honor coming from someone like you" 

Aria already started up a conversation with Peridot for their similar weapon of choice, and Talia greeted Topaz, who won around her time. 

It seemed like a pattern, for victors to bond with victors from their decade of winning. Clover and Spencer, Talia, Topaz, Holden and Kaito for the 160's.. Livia, Maia, Angie and Clementine for the 140s and so on. 

Going by those 'laws', My options besides Clover and Spencer were Illia, (a pretty good choice), Peridot, (I haven't decided yet) and Ben Rhodes. 

Ben Rhodes from district 9, a known friend of Casey Finch and Luke Fraser, who seem to hate my guts. 

He gets a no. _Peridot it is then!_

"Your partner is so nice!" Peridot whips her blonde hair back and Aria turns to me. "Do you remember the year she won? I do, it's when I knew my weapon of choice would be a battle axe"

"Oh that was almost three years ago" Peridot waves her perfectly manicured hand off. "Your victory is everything people here were talking about! such a shock, I admit it got me on the edge of my seat hoping you'd win over the other girl" 

"Thank you.. I'm glad to be here too" I chuckle, Aria, thankfully, drags me towards the doors to the justice building, "you can continue that later" she muttered. "Now we preform"

* * *

I had to lean on Aria as we walked to the car that took us to the village. "I promise, I'll give you a massage on the way to the Capitol" she whispered. 

"I guess it's your fault for choosing Dance as your talent" Talia leans her head on the car window as it started moving. 

"I bet America and Hector are really feeling you right now" chuckled Clover. "But Talia's right"

"Hey, through this dance talent I met Aria" I frown, clutching her hand in mine. "Don't discredit that" 

All they did was exchange glances and then the car stopped. 

We ate dinner in Magnus' house, who seemed to take charge the same way Toni took charge of our village. The design looked the same, there was a small coat of snow outside. 

"So Coco, how's life after victory going for you?" Asked Carnelian. 

"Pretty well, I have Clover to thank mostly"

"It's really important to adjust, going back to the Capitol after the victory could be tough" said Peridot. "But then again coming back home was also pretty tough, wasn't it?" 

All the people sitting at the table turned to look at her, you could see the variety in the looks: Clover's and Talia's glares, the victors of One didn't seemed all that phased more than they looked embarrassed for her and me. 

"I think I need some air" mutter. Aria and Clover were ready to stand up but I shake my head. "Alone" 

As soon as I stepped out of the dinning hall, the yelling began.

* * *

The air in district One was the same as back at home, except they lived in the other side of the mountains, and the village was not at their base like our village. 

Still, I took in the cold air with deep breaths, letting the wind send a chill down my bones. "Are you not cold?" Magnus leans on his porch railing, taking a few hesitant steps down the wooden stairs to sit with me. 

" _You're_ who they sent?" 

"Clover and Talia preferred to keep yelling at Peridot instead, no one noticed I left. I give them five minutes" 

"I know you're gonna tell me that Peridot didn't mean to mention that and that she's very sorry, I get it." I sigh. 

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. Yes, Peridot is tactless, and sometimes she's downright mean. No, I'm here to give you advice" 

"Advice?" 

"I know at this point the shock has faded out, but comments like hers still hit you, right?" 

I let my head fall. "Yeah"

Magnus chuckles. "Well, from now on you'll have to deal with people like Peridot all the time, Capitol people are as equally tactless, maybe even more so than Peridot."

"So how do you deal with them? With the memories their comments bring up?" 

"You don't, you ignore them and the memories that float up and you Keep Moving Forward" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian- 131st  
> Gem- 140th  
> Carnelian- 159th  
> Topaz- 166th  
> Peridot- 173rd
> 
> Magnus- will be important later
> 
> RIP MONTY, thank you for an amazing show that I only discovered this year💔


	33. The Victory ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour reaches its final stop, Clover regroups with Spencer and Fria while Coco is backed into an awkward situation.

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

I remember _my_ victory ball in vivid detail: The endless colors of the wigs and outfits, Valendria Vaximus' iconic rose gold get up, the questions she asked me.. 

This was also the first time I got to speak with Spencer and Fria for real, to get to know them. 

Now, I was scouring the banquet for any sign of them, or the victors they came with. Coco and Aria have been dragged into the remake center by Regalia and the prep team. Talia met up with Kaito and Topaz and dissapeared in the crowd like I excepted her to. 

"There you are" I breath a sigh of relief when I see Fria in her gold curls, wearing a black and white dress that shows me more than I excepted to see. "So good to see you again, Fri" I squeeze her. "Spencer's around here, isn't he?" 

"He has to be" Fria shrugs. "How's Coco doing?"

"Her feet could really use a break, I've seen Aria give her a massage last night and they looked all red and swollen." 

"Yeash, dance is really something. And in those heels? No thank you. I liked my costume design skill, it was easy and I quit after the tour" Fria chuckles. "I have a feeling it's gonna be something she'll stick to. At least it'll give America and Hector a bit of a purpose in the village" I say.

Just as I'm about to say more, the spotlight on the stage lights up, and the buzzing above me indicated cameras were on. "He-llo, Grivepark hall!" Valendria seemed so relieved and relaxed as she waltzed onstage, like she was waiting for this the whole time.

Which she probably was. After all, tormenting- sorry, _interviewing_ the victors was her life's greatest joy. 

"After six months of radio silence and the occasional peep, I'm very glad to re introduce you to Coco Debree as she dances for us with her _special_ partner from home!" 

The soft guitar I recognized from sitting in Coco and Aria's rehearsals began playing, as Coco walked onstage barefooted with a light step. The quick movements, the way she pushed herself up on her toes impressed me more than any time she picked up her sword when I trained her.

The way Aria perfectly entered the scene, dragging Coco across the stage, sending her left and right as they move in sync to the music. I watched Coco dance for the past eleven days and many more times before, but I never _really_ took a look at how it looked like. 

Aria sent Coco turning as she froze with her back to us. Her hand reaches out to an invisible thing to her right.

Was this a part of the show? I don't remember her staying that long in that position- it seemed like Aria had that under control, sweeping to pick Coco up, spin her back around and lead her through the final segment of the routine. 

With one final double spin and a perfect landing with one arm raised above her head, Coco finished, and I could almost _hear_ her sigh of relief from where I was standing.

* * *

"That was a wonderful routine" I didn't even notice Spencer joined us in our spot. "America and Hector taught her well"

"Both of them" adds Fria. "But here comes the hard part" 

Valendria Vaximus leads Coco to the two chairs that were moved so she could dance, Aria dissapeared in the shadows behind the stage. "Coco, that was just marvelous! How did you get so professional in just a month?"

"Lots and lots of practice, individual and non individual. I practiced each day for about 10 hours" 

The crowd claps enthusiasticly for the effort, cheering encouragement. 

"And the way this mysterious partner of yours slid in! Oh that was just beautiful"

"Thank you, I'd let her know" Coco smiled. The crowd snickered at that. Valendria leans forward, her eyes sparkling in the spotlight. "She's from your home, isn't she?"

"Yes" 

"It's her first time in the Capitol, must be exciting! Folks, do you remember twenty years ago when America Wright brought her now husband Hector. Can we except _similar_ tendencies given your sexuality?" 

Coco's face look bright red even from where the three of us stood. "I- I can't answer to that" 

"But you agree there's something there" Valendria clicked her tounge. 

"I- Yes" 

"So do you think there could be something more with miss Aria Blake?" 

I could tell Coco didn't feel comfortable answering, her eyes were darting around, looking for Aria? Me? Her eyes stopped on me, asking for help. 

I wish I could help her, but as someone who started a media scandal following my recklessness regarding my blooming relationship with Spencer and Fria, there isn't much I can do.

"I don't know" was Coco's final answer. "You clearly hesitated, I could here some hasitation in her voice right folks?" 

The crowd around me cheered and whistled, Coco looked almost lost beneath the spotlight's harsh light. "Fine. Maybe!" She yelled out. "Maybe, I could see myself loving Aria, I can see it so damn clearly.." her voice cracks. I look over to Illia Lambert nearby, looking away from the stage.

She knows. 

"Well we would more than love to hear about the fruits of this new love, because judging by Miss Blake's reaction on the screen behind you; it's mutual" Valendria says with a triumphant smile, successful in her manipulations.

* * *

"This was awful" Coco groans into her glass of champagne. "I froze and couldn't think about a convincing lie" 

"Don't feel bad" Aria draws circles on Coco's back as the music from the banquet grows louder. 

"Its Valendria, she knows how to twist you into telling her what she wants" Illia stops by, sipping her own glass of alchohol no doubt. Despite being Aria's age. "Last year when I confessed to loving my district partner in the Victory ball interview? It was all her"

"She's not going to leave me alone, isn't she?" Coco sighs. 

"No, Angel. Sorry. At least Not until the 176th hunger games are over" I pat her back. 

Coco simply lets her head fall down on Aria's lap. 


	34. Their dying eyes, are wide and white like snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the three younger victors were on their tour, Melanie's condition has gotten worse, Maritza brings them to say goodbye.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

In only the span of twelve days, Melanie has reached critical condition. We barely had any time to drop Aria off at the centre when Toni came to us with the announcement.

Melanie Hicks is on her last days- hours- and we should come say goodbye. 

I didn't know Melanie well, I knew she kept insisting on mentoring someone on this quell, she mentored Cameron and kept us alive alongside Clover. She kept calling me the wrong way when I spent time with her.. 

And yet, I felt my chest aching at the thought of saying goodbye to her. 

"73 is so young for dementia" Maritza Diaz kept mumbling when she walked us down the road to Melanie's house. "It's the trauma, dear. So many changes and shifts over the past fifty years made her brain short-circuit, as they say in district 3" said Mercury gravely. 

"Can I even go inside? I mean.. I didn't know her like you guys" I ask Clover quietly. "Of course, we go by reverse seniority, and you get a short meeting too" he answers. "In nicer words, it means you're first" Talia chuckles bitterly. 

I hasitate to open the almost closed door, to see the old woman laying quietly in her bed with tea. "Oh, Beth, you're back" 

I shake off the shivering feeling of being called by a dead girl's name. "Hey Melanie, just here to chat for a bit" 

"Lovely, do you mind taking this cup away?" She furrowed her brows. I do as she asks without talking back. "Thank you" 

"What..happened to B- um.. to me. How did she die?" 

Melanie furrows her brows again. "You don't remember? In our many nightly chats you kept _reminding_ me" she spat the word 'reminding' with a sharpness I couldn't think she possessed. "I did my best to save you, that year, the sponsers were just not into you unlike most years and I- I tried so _hard."_ she clutches a fist. 

"We did something we shouldn't have, and you paid the price. That horrible death by mutted sharks" her breath became rigid as she sobbed, I decided to take a step back. "I- I forgive you, if that helps" I mutter, if she can barely remember my real name, If she's going soon, I should at least give her some kind of reconciliation. 

A sad smile spreads across her face. "Thank you for that" she chuckles. I grab the door handle and give Clover his five minutes with her, moving to the living room.

One by one the other victors joined me. Clover at first, empty faced, just like he was during the funeral tour for Lexa and Natalie. 

Then Talia and Holden, who didn't look much better. 

America was immediately grabbed by Hector as she quietly sniffled. Toni's face were a stone mask, Maritza bursted out crying and had to go to the kitchen in the fear one of us could see her as she broke down...

Eventually, after an hour or so of waiting, Mercury walked down the stairs slowly, solemn faced yet his eyes puffed and red. He set the tea tray down on a counter and shook his head. 

He was now the eldest victor in the village. 


	35. Now it's cold without you here, it's like winter lasts all year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie's funeral reminds Coco of other unpleasant things.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games.**

As we made our way to the victor reserve, I look back at Clover, Toni, Holden and Mercury carrying the casket, at the swarm of people from Main Area carrying candles I feared would blow out just because of the wind, and wondered if Aria was there. 

As a trainee in the centre, she would be, no doubt. The little 8 to 12 year olds lead the way, and the teens at residential follow. I have the privilege of walking in the front near the casket with America and Talia, Maritza walked on the left, alone. 

I remember walking alone near Cameron's casket as it was carried into the special part for the quell tributes, I knew exactly how she felt. I bet every single other victor walked alone like this while people carried their district partner's casket. 

As the trees in front of us parted, we saw the ever clean victors reserve, the place where our legends, whose pictures fill the halls of both training centers, that have protocols and scholarships and even training moves (in Enobaria's case) named after them, are laid to rest. 

The kids and teens of the Centre, alongside the people who could afford to take a two hour break, form a big circle around the reserve, and us victors form a smaller semicircle as Clover, Holden and Toni lowered it into the ground without a word. 

"Melanie was a lifelong friend" Mercury opened. "She was an independent woman and a role model for me growing up, she believed in me and gave me an opportunity that so many boys my age wished for, chose me to be a tribute. She made a gamble and I did my best to making sure it pays off." 

"But even after the games, Melanie remained a lifelong friend of mine. We paid our respects together as some of the legends here passed away. We brought a new generation of victors," he looked over to Maritza, Toni and America. "Who in turn brought their own victors. We saw Panem change and faced these changes together. I'm more than grateful to her for giving me that opportunity that changed my life, knowing this amazing woman, has changed my life" 

No one made a sound as he petted the new headstone. "Melanie chose to not start a family of her own with someone" said Maritza solemnly. "By the time I won, she was turning fourty, and it was clear Her bloodline will end with her as her brother died before her. The tributes she chose to mentor were as close as she ever had to kids, I- I was the first she got out of the arena"

"She helped me, she picked me up after I won, I was like a child of hers that survived, and she treated me as such, and for that I will forever be grateful" her voice broke. It was the first time I ever saw her stone face crack. "This village, _we_ were the family she needed. It was enough for her"

* * *

I stayed a few minutes by the graves of the special quell reserve. Someome- Clover- put his hand on my shoulder without saying a thing. 

"May you all rest comfortably under white marble" I choke. The wind whipped my hair in my face. "Let's go" whispers Clover. "The others must be waiting for us" 

I followed him on the trail back, crunching snow under my boots, "do you think Mercury will be okay? And Maritza?" 

"They have to be, they are Twos, and this isn't the first victor funeral they went to. They were there when Kassel, Carmen, Katana, Collins and Nero died, they know a victor's funeral" says Clover. "And this was our first. In twenty years, when Mercury dies, we'll have to be the strong ones" 

I don't like thinking about Mercury's future, he seems so nice and compassionate, and doesn't look down on me. Plus he's the only one who can answer the unanswered questions Melanie left me with.

 _We did something we shouldn't have, and you paid the price._ She said as she called me Beth over and over. 

Who's _We?_ What did Melanie do that even resulted in the gamemakers decision to set terrifying shark mutts on that poor girl?

The only one who could answer my questions without immediately retreating into defensive position was Mercury, and so I run back the last few feet of the trail, to Maritza's house for the condolence dinner. 

Toni made me lock Angel away before the dinner started and before Maritza let me into her house. I immediately started scanning the room for Mercury, looking among the sea of important district personnel and other people who knew Melanie well. 

I locate him on the sofa, sniffing a drink as he clutched the glass so hard I feared it would break. "How you've been?" I sit down next to him. 

"Pretty well, considering," he finally decides to down his glass in one go, setting it on the table when he finishes. "You?" 

"As best as I could be. I didn't know her well like you do, but it reminded me of.. other recent funerals" 

Mercury nods slowly. "Ah. I think it's still an open wound for you to handle with" 

"Bull- _nonsense_ " I catch myself before I could swear in front of him. "I've seen some stuff, but it's been six months, I handle myself pretty well when it comes to adjustment" 

"In your five minutes with her, did Melanie call you by the wrong name again?" He asks. 

My eyes widen. "How- how did you know?" 

"Mel often saw Beth in her dreams. She saw a lot of tributes she couldn't save, but Beth was the most frequent. And you.. you two look pretty similar, are you sure there is no relation?" 

I never knew my mother, she was a young wanderer like my father, they fell in love and she gave him me, but died of some disease when I was nearly two months old. My father never talked about family; they cut him off when he was cut from the Centre. But he could've had a younger sister he simply didn't talk to... 

"It could be a possibility. My father isn't on speaking terms with his own family, and would never mention them. A younger sister is possibly an option" 

Mercury hums in response. 

"Melanie.. told me how Beth died. But she didn't tell me _Why._ Why would the gamemakers send mutts after her just because? Was she not interesting enough for the crowd?" 

"No, she wasn't" says Mercury quietly. "Every sponser eye was on Kaito Tallarico that year, he went rogue on day two, and our boy was lost to an avalanche two days later. Beth was all on her own for the most part, and Melanie and Cassian couldn't send her anything since they barely had sponser money" 

That answered my 'who's we' question. "They did something, didn't they? Melanie said her and Cassian did something they shouldn't have" 

Mercury's eyes darken and I'm almost afraid to ask if he's okay. 

"They cheated" he says finally through gritted teeth. 

"How can one _Cheat_ on the hunger games?" I ask, stunned. "Like any game, there aren't many rules for tributes, but it's different when you're a mentor. You can't use your own money to send a tribute something, and you can't tell them where other tributes are. Melanie and Cassian broke these two rules respectively. Melanie got to watch Beth suffer for what she did, and Cassian..." 

His voice trailed out, but I didn't have a hard time connecting the puzzle. Cassian Larusso passed away on the 165th year due to illness, only it probably was no illness at all. 

That was also the year we- _I-_ met Clover. 

"The people on top didn't like how he tried to break the rules right? That's why they banned the victors from leaving the village by a car they drive" I gasp. "It all makes sense now!" I whisper. 

Mercury's eyes are no longer dark and frightening, just sad. "Ever since, we hammer the rules down Talia and Clover's throat, and hope we wouldn't have any weak years again" 

"I promise I won't bend or break these rules" I swear. "Good, hopefully you'll remember that in five years or so when you sit behind the Two screen in the mentors room" Mercury smiles. 


	36. There's a light inside, and its power is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year celebration comes around, Clover reflects on the past year

**Clover Tate**

**Victor of the 172nd hunger games**

Amazing how just a week after Melanie's funeral, it was time for new year's celebration. 

It was nationwide acknowledged that January 1st was a day of rest in every district, _and_ the Capitol. So people can go buck wild today at the end of the/new year celebration. 

Coco, Talia, Holden and America and Hector were pretty excited to celebrate, and it made Maritza furious, rightly so. 

So they decided to sneak away from the victor village before Maritza could notice, and Coco made me come too, for some reason.

"See? Main Area looks so beautiful on December 31st!" Coco twirls in the snow so easily now. Her scarf and coattails also swirl. 

She was right, most of the snow was plowed off and the road was clear, lights were hung from rooftops and shops, making the justice square look radiant and festive as hundreds of people gathered near the various stands selling alcohol, sweets and who knows what else. 

As Coco crashes into Aria in a hug I can't help but wish Spencer and Fria were here. The two young girls share a quiet conversation, their words drowned out by the crowd. At some point I noticed Anais, the girl who won her qualifying tournament fhat Coco was quite fond of. 

"Here, you can come with us" Talia claps my shoulder. "That way you could watch them like a good father figure and not interrupt them" 

"It's not what I- nevermind" I sigh and let her lead me to a stand that sold whiskey, some excited seniors of the Centre were lining up to have their first legal drink having reached 18. 

I smile sadly at the memory of Natalie and Coco lining up there just last year, with Lexa on the side, lecturing them not to do it and about the effects it could have on their bodies. 

How fast can things change in that much time! If last year was my main concern was the girls fighting in the tournament's quarter battles, and the anxiety of mentoring one of them. 

How ironic and sad now. I chuckle bitterly. 

This last year changed so much about my life, _Coco's Life._ Never did I say that about a year since the one I won in. "How do you do?" Talia wraps her hand around my shoulder. "Just thinking" I say quietly. 

"About your victor?"

"About everything that happened this year. Now I get to add the new change of Melanie no longer being with us" I look down at the glass I'm holding. 

"Look, Clover. This whole celebration's purpose is to put this year behind us, and hope for a better next year. Right? We got quarter battles starting next week, let's worry about that, okay? And not about what already happened" 

I don't answer, instead focusing on the bell atop of the justice building. The clock below it says it's almsot midnight, almost time to welcome 176 ADD, and I guess I shouldn't bring all this negativity, shouldn't I?

So I look around in the crowd for Aria and Coco, I find them somewhat near the dancing people who coupled up for the big midnight kiss. 

Now I'm _really_ to miss Fria and Spencer. I wonder if their districts also have the traditional midnight kiss, if they were thinking about me. 

Coco and Aria seemed very focused on each other. Pressing their foreheads together in preparation. "Ten! Nine!, Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The people around me chanted as the little clock arm got closer and closer to midnight. And just as they finished, The big bell struck twelve to signal it's a new day, A new year. 

Coco and Aria seemed so into eachother, kissing passionately. Aria buries her hand in Coco's red hair. 

I look away, to let them have their privacy and down my glass in one go. 


	37. They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quarter battles begin. Coco shows up to the fights with Clover, Holden and Talia, two special tributes catch their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'll not be as active in the next two weeks. Our drama program is rehearsing our finals- in groups of 7ish we must put on a show. It's taking a pretty big toll on me rn so after two weeks I'll be back to writing once I move past that.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

I take in the smell of the leather, cleaning bleach and sweat of the auditorium as Clover leads me after Talia, Holden and Toni to our seats. 

"Will all combatants please move three rows back" commanded Jonathan Young over the speakers. 

I knew why he asked that, and yet I still couldn't hide my amazement as the stage flattened down, causing the seats of the first four rows to flatten as well when a transparent barrier rose to limitize this new battle arena, and the auditorium turned into an amphitheater.

Other initiates could come watch for this part, and so when people started swarming into the upper seats, I was looking for Aria. _She would come to cheer Anais along, right?_

I was right, the wave of people broke apart to let her pass, and she smiled thankfully- although a bit awkwardly- as she passed them to find a seat close to us, close to me. 

I guess she was kind of a celebrity herself now, wasn't she?

Anyhow, she came to sit next to me. "How you've been? The village?" She asks quietly as Jonathan explained the rules. "Maritza is still deep in grief, That's why Toni is here and not America" I reply. "But Clover and I are doing pretty well. Have you seen Anais this morning? Was she excited?" 

"Oh, _very ._ Think about the passion I get into when I talk about books from the old age before Panem, double that, that's how excited she is" said Aria. Nodding towards where her roommate was sitting, in the first row. The Raven haired girl simply turned around, her eyes darting around looking for us, when they find us, her lips curl into a smile as she brings a thumbs up.

"Alright, combatants, please sit back and wait for the victors to call your name. Antoinette, please" said Jonathan, from somewhere I still couldn't see or make up.

Toni stood up: "As the reaping tradition goes, it's Ladies first. Our first four will be Mary-Ann Vulcan, Nora Winters, Bailey Grant and Sybella Rose" 

Four senior girls, one of which I recognized as the blonde girl with the claymore sword I watched at The Qualifiers two months ago. 

I tried to qualify for a tribute twice, two years ago I won this stage but lost my Halfway fight to the girl who _did_ manage to qualify, Dianne Hurst. I felt bad about smiling when she got reeled by Illia the minute Illia's facade broke. 

Last year, I made it into the final five, but then the quell's theme was announced, which changed everything. 

I remember this stage, or more specifically, how badly my muscles ached after pushing and fighting two girls who ganged up against me, while one of them took care of the fourth. It was worth it, however, because I got to stand in front of all the jealous initiates who were mad about me having Clover's attention. Proving them I was so much more than that. 

Sybella was now in my position, standing over the defeated three girls at her feet, a triumphant smirk spread across her delicate face. 

"Good work, miss Rose. You get to move on." Toni straightened her back and the namesheet she was holding. "Next up the boys: Neron Breith, Westley March, Titan Herres, Ambrose Serlitene"

I've never seen any of these boys, so that meant they were probably qualified on the two days I wasn't present for. 

The last one strikes me as a winner: his Tall frame and chocolate brown curls clash nicely with his darker skin tone and his piercing blue eyes. "He'll do well in the Capitol" I whisper to Aria.

"He is also a pretty great guy" shrugs Aria. "Humble too" 

The four boys stood in the middle of the new Arena, each holding on to a different weapon: one holds a mace, one has a set of throwing knives, one holds a battle axe like Aria does, and Ambrose holds.. a crossbow. 

"Huh, sucks for him that they pit him against three close combat fighters" I comment. Aria doesn't look away from him as Jonathan counts down from ten. "You never saw him aim" she said quietly, already engaged in the fight. 

Jonathan's count reaches zero and the four boys charge at eachother: Ambrose ducked below both the mace and the axe with remarkable speed. Already hitting the other boy and immobilizing his ankle. 

I grit my teeth, archers and long distance fighters have a set of rules on where they can hit, I can guarantee the boy with the throwing knives is in immense pain right now, already aiming a knife at Ambrose, who ducks it with ease. 

The two tanks fight eachother in the middle of the ring, completely leaving themselves vulnerable for Ambrose and the knives guy's attacks. But knives guy seems more focused on taking down Ambrose. 

Ambrose, meanwhile, does the smart thing and aims for the boys fighting in the middle. But One kick from knives boy and Ambrose isn't quick enough, it disarms him, sending the crossbow a few feet away. 

The knives guy hits the guy with the Axe in his shoulders, which is definitely illegal, Toni stands up, but axe boy shrugs it off like nothing, holding his weapon with only his right uninjured hand. 

Knives guy sends another hard kick at Ambrose's knees, knocking him down, Ambrose manages to crawl away, dodging knives guy's throws. With one outstretched arm he managed to get the crossbow again, loading it and firing at Knives guy's abdomen. 

That was obviously the end for knives guy, who dropped down yelping and clutching his side. Ambrose stands up, once again dodging the mace aimed straight for his chest, he fires another arrow- I didn't even notice he reloaded the crossbow due to how fast he did it- and barely missed mace guy's neck. 

Mace guy had enough, and axe guy was clearly succumbing to his shoulder injury, Mace guy changed at Ambrose with his remaining energy and a battle cry. Ambrose once again managed to easily dodge the hit, leaving Mace guy to trip a little while Ambrose wacked the back of his head, knocking him down to the floor. Out cold.

The clock dings, the students watching cheer. 

Ambrose will move on to the halfway. 

"Congratulations, Ambrose Serlitene. The rest of you lot, there are medics waiting by at the other end of the arena," the source of Jonathan's voice is still a mystery to me. 

Holden, Clover and Talia whisper amongst themselves. "It was clear" muttered Aria. "He's really good" I grip the seat in front of me. Not even Lexa had his speed of aim, "If he wins the halfway, he'll be a sure candidate" 

But I couldn't let myself be distracted even more, Toni has already moved on to read another quartet, the winner of that battle was a junior girl named Gwen Saturn. Against two seniors, who must be so ashamed. 

The battle of the next boys quartet was not as memorable, the Blade guy I remembered from the qualifying tournament won it. 

"Alright, time for the girls again before lunch!" Announced Talia. "The four will be: Yelene Crane, Casey Bell, Sam Reed and Maizie Baxter" 

_Maizie Baxter._ I freeze at the sound of that name. The daring 15 year old who took down an 18 year old giant during Qualifying tournament. "Can't believe a 15 year old managed to qualify" mutters Aria in suprise. 

"Not the first time in the history of the Centre" I shrug. "But she _was_ impressive." By the way the tiny blonde girl was clutching her iron spear, I knew she had some tricks up her sleeve. I've seen her first hand.

"This will be interesting" I comment as Jonathan counts down again from ten. When he reaches Zero, two girls- Aria said these were Casey and Yelene- immediately were at eachother, completely ignoring Maizie. 

The third one, Sam, only scoffed at the sight of the 15 year old. "How did a pipsqueak like you managed to survive the Qualifying tournament?" 

Maizie ducked below the older girl's claymore, and with a proud, yet wicked smirk clearly visible through her voice, said: "by taking down Nadia Rhee, the legacy giant" 

Next to me, Aria gasped. " _That's_ who Nadia lost to? She refused to talk about it after and no one dared to ask. This girl must be something else" 

Sam, meanwhile, did not take the comeback well, charging again with more ferocity this time. On the other side of the arena, Yelene overpowered Casey, signaling the latter's disqualification. 

Sam decided she was done 'wasting her time' on Maizie, instead choosing to exploit Yelene's fatigue from fighting Casey and charge at her instead. 

Maizie simply shrugged and stopped fighting, leaning on her spear as the other two hit eachother with their two different swords. 

When it became apparent Sam will be the victor of this fight, Maizie's eyes glinted with some type of triumph, as she tackled Sam to the ground the same effective way that helped her defeat Nadia. Sam, caught by this suprise, tried to kick back, she managed to push Maizie back and stand up once again, her face red and her breathing heavy. Sam raised her sword to strike higher than she should. 

Maizie saw it coming, instead ducking, barely managing to dodge the blade. With a lightning fast twirl, the spear was lodged inside Sam's stomach, coming out on the other side. 

Aria gasped, I couldn't even make a noise, the watchers quickly began to shout, Toni's voice rising above all of them, calm yet commending, asking the medics to rush in to help her, and for two surveying peacekeepers to take Maizie.

The thing was, though the glass, Maizie looked in our direction, not an ounce of remorse or shock on her face. 


	38. Suprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quarter battles continue from where they left off, Coco remains silent and Anais Doherty steps on to the plate.

**Coco Debree**

**Victor of the 175th hunger games**

Following the commotion that erupted after Maizie Baxter's quarter battle, Jonathan Young sent all the initiates to lunch, Aria including. While I had to stay back with the four other victors. 

"Can the medics even save her in time?" I'm almost too afraid to ask. "I hope so," Talia's voice shakes. "Otherwise this could get ugly" 

Clover makes a noise similar to a whimper, staring ahead at something. "Are you okay?" I whisper. 

In response he simply got up and left, I contemplated running after him, but the remaining group of about 40 initiates came in the auditorium, signaling lunch is over. Aria once again finds her way next to me. "How was lunch?" 

"Horrible, Head trainer Young said we had to keep this secret so the deafening quiet was almost unbearable" she answered 

Jonathan's voice once again rages over the microphone. "We will continue with the boys' quarter battles, please remain seated. I'd assume you don't need a reminder of the tournament's rules. Or the punishments one could face breaking these rules. Sam Reed's condition is currently stable, and yet we want the incident to remain confidential. Is that clear?"

The fourty remaining initiates simply saluted in response. 

"That's new" I whispered to Aria while Holden read more names, and four boys stood up to the challenge. 

"It's protocol, been like that since the quell ended" Aria shrugged. "The Centre was more strict on discipline at the older victors' request"

I look over to Toni, who watched the fight. She and Maritza definitely valued discipline, but this was a tad overreacting. Wasn't it?

The match concludes, I don't know the winner, and neither does Aria. Toni congratulates the guy and moves on to read out the girls names. Anais looks to us, her hand clutching the back of her seat as she whipped her head around in search. 

"The next group of girls will be: Senna Peirce, Anais Doherty, Magnolia Wentworth and Emerie Oberlin." Toni straightened her papers and Aria and I straightened our backs. Anais stood up to follow her competitors to the arena, she held onto her shortsword tight as Jonathan counts down yet again. 

When he reaches one, Anais cuts the air towards the other two girls closest to her. It seems like the tall brunette with crooked teeth and the short bulky brown haired girl have ganged up against her with their dual swords and club. 

Anais ducked below the swords' balde, but wasn't fast enough to duck from the club, the sound of a sickening crunch echoed as the club made impact with Anais' face, and blood started dripping down from her now broken nose. 

This pissed her off, she did a double pivot, both girls scrambled aside to dodge when an arrow hit one of them between her back muscles, she dropped like a fly, letting her swords clink to the floor with her. 

"What did I _just_ say?!" Jonathan's abstract voice thundered over the speakers. "Wentworth, you're disqualified immediately, please take Pierce to the infirmary"

Anais and the girl with the club stared upwards, dumbfounded. "Doherty and Oberlin; you may continue" 

Anais was now taller than her remaining opponent, but Emerie was bulkier, and now fought with more ferocity than before, grunting and growling with every attempted hit. 

Anais, still bloody and now hazier than ever, was straggling to keep up, her attacks were more sloppy, her parries were doing nothing and she was hitting only air. 

She looked up at Aria and I sitting above at the stand, and within seconds, her face filled with determination that wasn't there before: she lunged forward, abandoning her weapon, and tackled Emerie to the ground. Emerie grunted; trying to get her off, but Anais pressed on, choking Emerie in the process until she wiggled and withered in place; gasping for air. 

"That's enough!" Commanded Toni, and Anais immediately let go, standing up straight and saluted. "Congratulations, Doherty" said Talia with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Aria insisted to drag me with her to the infirmary, she jumped up when Anais came out the door, with a band aid on nose and a triumphant smirk on her lips. 

"I made it to the Halfway!" She squealed. 

"Good job" I chuckle. "As someone who made it past there, it's even more tiring, and try having an archer as your opponent! It's impossible to dodge and attack at the same time"

"I should come look for tips, maybe Hunter and I can go on a double date with you someday" 

"And You're always invited to the village" I say. This made the light in her eyes return. "Oh, Thank you! I always wanted to see how it looks like and despite all the books she read, Aria sucks at describing it!" Anais grabs my wrists in excitement. 

"Hey!" Aria grumbles. "Sorry, it's true, hon." Anais chuckles. 

"An! Good work on that fight!" A tall, dark skinned young man barged into the hallway, and Anais ran to hug and give him a big kiss. "Thats Hunter" Aria points out. 

"Nice to know" 

"I'm worried for her, Coco" Aria says suddenly. "Worried? Why?" I ask, even tho I have a good feeling why. "What if she's picked? What odds does she have?"

"It's not the first time we'll have a back to back" I attempt to cheer her up, but her dark eyes show no change. "She has a good chance of not completely back too."

"I won't allow it" I grab her hand, tight. "But you aren't the mentor" she mutters. "You're just going back there to get sponsers" 

"And I'll do what it takes to get her back if she's chosen. I swear" I stroke Aria's cheek. Her eyes seemed luminous with the tears she was holding. "I promise" I add, softer. 

Aria presses her forehead to mine, I let myself sink into the moment, into the relief.

Into the relief that Aria will never be a tribute like me. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, you'll learn about all the victors of the village! There are nine living victors including Coco, their stories will probably be woven in here.


End file.
